Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Xros Wars and the Three Officers
by HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable
Summary: Digimon a new type of cards for the Yu-Gi-Oh! series watch as these brand new army of cards journey through the years of Duel Academy with Joseph Kusanagi an Obelisk Blue along with his friends. Digi Xros! (Changed Title)
1. Chapter 0: Dueling Deck Info

**DUEL MONSTER DECK DATABASE**

Monsters

Shoutmon

Level: 4

Attribute: Fire

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: (1800/1500)

Effect: Once per turn during your battle phase, you can prevent your opponent from activating his/her Trap or Magic card. On the turn you activate this effect, this monster cannot attack.

Ballistamon

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: (2000/1200)

Effect: This card can attack twice per turn during your battle phase. If you use this effect, select one of your face up defense position monster and change it to attack position than battle it.

Dorulumon

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 1700/1900

Effect: This card can inflict piercing damage on a defense position monster. If this card attacks a facedown position monster destroy that card immediately without applying damage.

Starmon & Pickmon

Level: 2

Attribute: Light

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 900/1300

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, special summon as many Pickmon tokens as possible onto your side of the field.

Sparrowmon

Level: 4

Attribute: Wind

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 1600/1300

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned you can destroy cards on your opponent's field up to the amount of "Digimon" monsters you control.

Beelzebumon

Level: 7

Attribute: Dark

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 2500/2100

Effect: If you control a face up "Shoutmon X4" or "Shoutmon X5" you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was summoned by this effect you can draw 2 cards from your deck.

Spadamon

Level: 4

Attribute: Water

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 1500/1800

Effect: If this card battles an opponent's monster increase this card's attack by 500 points.

Greymon

Level: 4

Attribute: Fire

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 2000/1900

Effect: This card can attack your opponent's life points directly if he/her controls 3 or more monsters on the field.

MailBirdramon

Level: 6

Attribute: Wind

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 2200/2000

Effect: If you control a face-up "Greymon" you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Knightmon

Level: 7

Attribute: Light

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 2400/2300

Effect: If you control a face-up "Shoutmon X4" on the field you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was Special Summoned this way, Special Summon 3 PawnChessmon from your deck.

PawnChessmon x3

Level: 3

Attribute: Light

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 1200/800

Effect: Up to twice per turn this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Deckerdramon

Level: 10

Attribute: Earth

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 3500/3000

Effect: If you control both "Greymon" and "MailBirdramon" on the field you can Special Summon this card to the field. If this card is summoned by this effect it can attack twice during the turn it was summoned only.

Golemon

Level: 4

Attribute: Earth

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 1800/1500

Effect: If this card battles your opponent's monster and destroys it, it can attack your opponent's life points directly by halving its ATK points.

Cutemon

Level: 1

Attribute: Light

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 500/500

Effect: While this card is face-up on the field during your Standby Phase increase your Life Points by 500 points. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard select one of your "Digimon" monsters you control and for the remainder of the duel it cannot be destroyed by battle.

Monitamon x3

Level: 2

Attribute: Wind

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 400/700

Effect: When this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon any number of "Monitamon"(s) from your Deck.

Examon

Level: 12

Attribute: Wind

Type: Legendary Digimon

ATK/DEF: 0/0

Effect: This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Digimemory". When this card is summoned destroy all monsters your opponent controls then after activating its effect remove this card from play.

Omega Shoutmon

Level: 8

Attribute: Light

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 2800/2500

Effect: This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Super Digivolve!" As long as this card remains on the field your opponent cannot activate any trap cards, negate all face up trap cards that are on the field. If this card battles an opponent's monster and destroys it by battle, inflict damage equal to half ATK of the destroyed monster.

Zeke Greymon

Level: 8

Attribute: Light

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 3000/2500

Effect: This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Super Digivolve!" Negate all face up effect monsters your opponent controls. If this card destroys a monster in battle, pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all cards your opponent controls on the field.

RaptorSparrowmon

Level: 8

Attribute: Light

Type: Digimon

ATK/DEF: 2600/2500

Effect: This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Super Digivolve!" While this card is on the field negate any Spell Cards your opponent activates and destroy it. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, destroy all Spell Cards on your opponent's field.

**Fusion Monsters**

Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon

Type: Xros Fusion/Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2000/1800

Effect: "Shoutmon" + "Dorulumon"

When this card attacks a Defense Position monster inflict double piercing damage to your opponent's Life Points. If this card were to be destroyed remove it from play instead of sending to the Graveyard, then Special Summon "Shoutmon" and "Dorulumon" from your Deck.

MetalGreymon

Type: Xros Fusion/Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2600/2300

Effect: "Greymon" + "MailBirdramon"

When this card is attacked or attacks a monster, target the designated monster and decrease its attack by 800. When this card is destroyed remove it from play instead of sending to the Graveyard, then Special Summon "Greymon" and "MailBirdramon" from your deck.

Shoutmon X3

Type: Xros Fusion/Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2700/2400

Effect: "Shoutmon" + "Ballistamon" + "Dorulumon"

When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. When this card is destroyed remove it from play instead of sending it to the Graveyard, then Special Summon "Shoutmon", "Ballistamon", and "Dorulumon" from your deck.

Shoutmon X3GM

Type: Xros Fusion/Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2800/2800

Effect: "Shoutmon X3" + "MetalGreymon"

When this card battles, decrease the selected target's ATK by 1000. If this card destroys the selected target destroy all remaining monsters on your opponent's field and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each monster destroyed. When this card is destroyed remove it from play instead of sending it to the Graveyard, then Special Summon "Shoutmon X3" and "MetalGreymon" from the Graveyard.

Shoutmon X4

Type: Xros Fusion/Warrior/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3500/2800

Effect: "Shoutmon" + "Ballistamon" + "Dorulumon" + "Starmon & Pickmon"

When this card battles, if your opponent's monsters ATK are not equal to or more than "Shoutmon X4" you can destroy all monsters your opponent controls. Inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each monster destroyed by this effect. When this card is destroyed remove it from play instead of sending it to the Graveyard, then Special Summon "Shoutmon", "Ballistamon", "Dorulumon", and "Starmon & Pickmon" from your deck.

DeckerGreymon

Type: Xros Fusion/Dragon/Effect

ATK/DEF: 4000/4000

Effect: "MetalGreymon" + "Deckerdramon"

When this card successfully destroys an opponent's monster destroy all cards your opponent controls on their field. When this card is destroyed remove it from play instead of sending it to the Graveyard, then Special Summon "MetalGreymon" and "Deckerdramon" from your deck and extra deck.

Shoutmon X5

Type: Xros Fusion/Machine/Effect

ATK/DEF: 3800/3900

Effect: "Shoutmon" + "Ballistamon" + "Dorulumon" + "Starmon & Pickmon" + "Sparrowmon"

When this card destroys a monster by battle destroy all Spell Cards your opponent controls on the field. When this card is destroyed remove it from play instead of sending it to the Graveyard, then Special Summon "Shoutmon", "Ballistamon", "Dorulumon", "Starmon & Pickmon", and "Sparrowmon".

Hi-VisionMonitamon

Type: Xros Fusion/Warrior/Effect

ATK/DEF: 2000/1500

Effect: "Monitamon" + "Monitamon" + "Monitamon"

When this card is successfully summoned you can select up to 3 cards on your opponent's side of the field and destroy them. When this card is destroyed remove it from play instead of sending it to the Graveyard, then Special Summon "Monitamon", "Monitamon", and "Monitamon".

**Spells**

Reload Xros Loader!

Type: Normal

Effect: If you control a Digimon-type monster, Special Summon a Digimon-type monster from your hand or deck.

Digimon Spirits

Type: Continuous

Effect: Increase all of your Digimon monster's ATK by 200 up to the amount of Digimon monsters in your Graveyard.

Super Digivolve!

Type: Quick-Play

Effect: Tribute a face up Digimon monster on your field and Special Summon the evolved form from your hand or deck.

General's Will

Type: Normal

Effect: Discard one card from your hand and then add two Digimon monsters from your deck to your hand.

Digimemory: Legendary Call!

Type: Normal

Effect: Special Summon a "Legendary Digimon" from your deck.

Xros Field!

Type: Field

Effect: All Digimon's ATK and DEF are increased by 500 points. When your Digimon destroys a monster pay 500 Life Points to attack once more.

Soul Crusher

Type: Equip

Effect: Equip only to "Shoutmon", when the equipped monster battles at the end of the Damage Step, destroy one card on the field.

Xros Out!

Type: Quick-Play

Effect: Select one Xros Fusion monster on the field; return it to the Extra Deck and then Special Summon the Fusion Materials that was used from your deck.

Miracle Xros

Type: Normal

Effect: Shuffle into the Deck, from your hand, field, or Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Digimon" type Fusion Monster then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions.

Mega Flame

Type: Normal

Effect: If you control a face-up "Greymon": Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Greymon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

**Traps**

We are Xros Heart!

Type: Normal

Effect: Pay half of your Life Points, Special Summon as many Digimon monsters from your Graveyard to the field as possible.

Aura Barrier

Type: Counter

Effect: If a Digimon monster is attacked you can negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

Urgent Digi Xros!

Type: Normal

Effect: Activate only during the Battle Phase. Xros Fusion 1 Xros Fusion Monster (Send the appropriate Xros Fusion Material Monsters to the Deck.)

DigiSoul Unleashed

Type: Continuous

Effect: Select one Digimon monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon the selected monster. If this card leaves the field destroy the selected monster.


	2. Chapter 1: The Next Generation

Hello people, this is my first chapter and first story. Yes I know some of the cards I used is from another story but besides that the rest of the cards that I come up with will be mine. The only one that makes an appearance is Shoutmon but don't worry next chapter you will be seeing them in action but only for like one turn, LOLs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Digimon. Card creations belong to me and Kyogami for the first few cards in the data base. Well enjoy the story folks.

* * *

Joseph sighed as he stood at the top of the arena with his two friends, Viktor Daemon and Marcus Blitz. All three of them had made it into Obelisk Blue mostly due to their families but all in all they weren't like the rest of the Obelisk Blues. _'I bet Slifer Red and Ra Yellow have more interesting people then Obelisk Blue.'_

Marcus noticed his friend's bored mood then asked "How does it feel to be known as the King of Obelisk Blue?"

"Marcus I'm really not in the mood for any of your jokes today." Joseph sighed as he leaned on the railing staring at the duels going on than noticed one going on and watched with interest.

At the arena Joseph was watching a boy wearing a grayish-white school uniform was dueling against a proctor. On the field in front of the proctor were two defense position monsters, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna. The monster opposite of them was Vorse Raider along with a face down card.

"Alright new guy. Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?" The proctor asked.

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy with dark hair announced before pressing a button on his duel disk. "I choose to activate my trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its attack points." A ring of bombs appeared around Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact.

**Proctor: 0**

**Bastion: 1300**

"Clever move," he said. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you oh wise Proctor," the bow bowed.

* * *

_'Huh, not bad.'_ Joseph thought while Viktor noticed his friend's interest in the duel.

"Not a bad duel so what do you think so far Joseph? Any duelists that you deem worthy of challenging?" Viktor asked grinning while Marcus shook his head in disapproval.

"That kid that dueled is okay but as for the rest of the duelists that we've seen they won't even be worth my time." Joseph knew that he sounded like a prick but he only wanted to duel people that pushed him to his limit not someone that made him waste his time.

A few aisles below them three other boys wearing Obelisk Blue Academy blazers also talked about the duel. "Wow, that guy's pretty good huh, Chazz?" The boy with blue hair and glasses said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid were true, huh Chazz?" The boy on the other side said.

"He's a punk." The person in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

"Uh but Chazz you do realize that you aren't the best after all that Joseph kid beat you in a duel in prep school." Chazz's forehead could be seen growing a tick mark remembering that duel.

"That punk may think that he is the King of Obelisk Blue but just you wait soon I will be the King of Games!" Chazz laughed out loud while Joseph from above could be seen watching them and sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the dome a short, a light blue–haired boy also got finished watching the last duel as another teenager with brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up." He said.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants." The light–blue haired boy said

"Wow really? I barely made it through mine. Oh yeah, name's Jaden!"

"My name's Syrus, nice to meet ya." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

"So you're in! Congratulations!" Jaden praised patting Syrus on the back. "I will be too as soon as I have my duel."

"Wait, you mean you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Nope." Jaden replied.

"That might be a problem. Bastion's duel was the last one," Syrus explained.

"HUH?!" Jaden exclaimed.

* * *

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members, the teachers watched as Bastion left the dueling arena. "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Joseph and the other Blues but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

He was about to get up and leave when… "I'm sorry to interrupt." A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…"

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped a bit. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS _RUDE_!" Crowler finally snapped. He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it "WHAT!?"

_"It's Sheppard." _

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one.

_"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly."_ Chancellor Sheppard said. _"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."_ That made Crowler bug out a bit. _"When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_

"Yes, o–of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up scowling. _'Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine.'_ He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said then starting walking away.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor? And which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave that to me." He pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

* * *

Back with Jaden and Syrus they were waiting around until Bastion showed up. "Hey man, that was one sweet duel!" Jaden said excitingly to Bastion.

"Why thank you."

"From the looks of things you just might be the second best duelist here."

**"Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Field # 4."** The PA announced again**. "Jaden Yuki, to Dueling Field # 4."**

"Go time!" Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys.

"Wait! If I am the second best than who is the first?"

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly!" He grinned. "It's what I'm best at." He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"Jaden sure is confident though." Syrus noticed.

"He's going to need to be." Bastion said, pointing to the exam field in question. "Look who he's up against…"

"Who's she?" Syrus asked.

"_He_ is Dr. Crowler; he's in charge of these exams and also the head of the top dorm in the Academy." Bastion replied.

"That's a guy?" Syrus gaped.

"Yes. And I've heard that last year, he cut a third of the applicants they called him either 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'."

"Wow…"

* * *

_'Alright Jaden Yuki show me what you are made of.'_ Joseph watched the new duel that was beginning to start and smirked when he saw the opponent. "Now I'll definitely know if he is worth my time to duel, right Shoutmon?"

"Oh Yeah!" Shoutmon appeared in spirit form sitting on his shoulder as he also watched the duel. "Hopefully you will be using us instead of your friend's deck this time."

Joseph laughed, "Don't worry Shoutmon I only used their decks because I didn't reveal you guys so soon."

"It's about to start." Viktor cut in not wanting his friend to miss this duel.

* * *

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar itself. Jaden rose up from a platform and was on the duel field. "Alright, test time!" Crowler said looking at Jaden. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden stood at attention like a soldier and replied, "Uh… Jaden, Jaden Yuki.

"Well 'Uh, Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow." Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." Crowler sweat dropped at that comment.

* * *

"The kids got a point." Marcus said agreeing with him

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said. Chazz just looked on as he didn't like what Jaden was saying to Dr. Crowler.

* * *

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler said activating it and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication." Crowler answered. _'Of course, you have to be accepted first. Which I will make sure you don't.'_

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said activating his duel disk

"So let's duel!" Both players shouted as both players drew their starting hands.

**Crowler: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"Here goes!" Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in DEF mode!" As he placed the card horizontally on the field, a green feathered man with a pair of wings appeared and knelt down (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "I'll also throw down a facedown." A reverse card appeared on the field.

* * *

"Hey Marcus looks like you aren't the only one who runs HERO cards." Viktor said to his friend as he noticed he had a spark of fire. "Please don't tell me that you are already thinking about dueling this guy."

"Viktor, I think that I just met my rival."

* * *

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his sixth card. _'Don't tell me what to do.'_ He then took a look at his hand. _'After all, since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home in no time flat.'_ "I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the Spell Card, Confiscation!"

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As his explanation finished, holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. They were Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

**Crowler: 3000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"Ah yes, I remember some of these when I was a naïve rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" He asked looking at each card. "I know, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there. "Next I'll set two cards face down." Two reverse cards appeared on the field. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field." A heavy wind picked up and Jaden's facedown was destroyed along with Crowler's two facedown cards.

"Whoopsie, did you forget that you had two cards on the field as well?" Jaden said teasingly.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out–of–turn." Crowler waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Nothing's happening. Not yet anyway!" Crowler grinned. Two yellow worm–like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But that's about to change."

* * *

The audience was awestruck by these two monsters but Syrus was confused, again. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked." Bastion explained as he observed the duel with Syrus. "It's a special trap card that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"That's no test deck." Joseph mused not amused one bit at Crowler's tactics.

"Meaning?" Syrus asked

"Crowler's probably using his personal deck." Bastion answered. "This guy doesn't want Jaden to enter the Academy."

And he wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion. "Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." The boy with glasses said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy said.

"What an elitist snob." Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

* * *

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked Jaden.

"You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!" Jaden laughed excitedly.

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" The worm-like creatures disappeared and a giant robotic monster with exposed working gears appeared. The audience members were in awe of the sight of the monster. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)

* * *

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped.

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

* * *

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

"No way, I've always wanted to take one on!" Jaden said excited. He looked like he had Christmas and his birthday in one day.

* * *

This shocked many people in the arena, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's really brave or he's nuts!"

"You tell him rival!" Marcus was beaming with pride while Joseph and Viktor stared at him thinking that he is nuts.

"Joseph remind me never to use a HERO deck." Joseph nodded his head in agreement as Marcus had his eyes completely glued on the duel going down below.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world." Zane said incredulously. "I guess youth and inexperience does have its benefits after all."

"Give it a rest, Zane." Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this."

* * *

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and punched Jaden's Avian to pieces.

"Oh man, Jaden's defense monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus complained. "Its ATK points were way too low. This doesn't look good."

"And it's about to look a whole lot worse." Bastion added. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a Monster in DEF mode, the difference between its ATK points and the defending monster's DEF points are dealt to the opponent as Damage."

"Hang in there rival!" Marcus shouted as a transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist then slammed through Jaden's body.

**Crowler: 3000**

**Jaden: 2000**

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking. "Now don't feel bad." He taunted, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…" Crowler's voice trailed off as he then started hearing Jaden laughing.

"Now I really wanna come to this school now! You really know your stuff teach!" Jaden said excitedly.

This took Crower by surprise before scowling angrily. _'Doesn't he take a hint? He will not be permitted to pass this exam! And he will certainly not make a mockery of _my_ deck!' _

_'Just look at him tremble.'_ Jaden thought as he reached to draw a card from his Deck. _'He must really be impressed by me!'_ But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it. _'Winged Kuriboh?'_ He then remembered that it was the card a guy he bumped into gave to him.

**Flashback**

_"Something tells me that it belongs with you." _

**End Flashback**

_'You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too.'_ Then, whether if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually winked at him! He blinked at first making sure he wasn't seeing things, but got over his shock as it wore off and then made his decision_. 'I guess that's a sign that I should play ya.'_ "Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!" When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200). "Next, I play a facedown. Not bad, huh, teach?"

Crowler simply laughed at this. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician." He teased Jaden. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its DEF points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. "Okay Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

The giant Ancient Gear monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature and shattered the hologram to pieces. _'Sorry Winged Kuriboh.'_ Jaden muttered in his thoughts.

But Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's life points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear, your Life Points haven't changed."

"My gear's fine." Jaden shrugged. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero Damage!" That actually took Crowler by surprise. Even some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

* * *

"Well how about that. A technique the good doctor didn't know." Alexis said.

"No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis. Especially one as obscure as that." Zane argued.

"Yeah, well that kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight laugh.

* * *

"Fine, fine, I guess your little lame monster saved you there." Crowler taunted.

"Whoa, slow down there, teach! Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" Jaden snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your monsters." Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry." Jaden said as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my trap card, one of my favorites too, Hero Signal!" As his trap card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "And that lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" He said taking the card from his deck and placing it on the tray. From a column of red flames a gray–skinned woman in a red body–suit appeared (3/ATK: 1200/ATK: 800). "Now it's my move!" He said drawing his next card he then looked at his hand. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you! First I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive." The card came out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "And now, I'll summon him to the field!" Avian reappeared on the field.

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…" Crowler began to taunt.

"I didn't say I was done yet." He said. "See, I know that my two monsters aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story! And I have just the card to unite them! Go Polymerization!" Jaden said showing the card to Crowler and then playing it. The two Elemental Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated. "Fusion Summon!" After they fused, a new monster appeared that had some features Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing new was a dragon–like hand on its left arm (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). "And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame–Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a Clash of the Titans!"

"I must say, you're dueling quite well for an amateur but next time try summoning a monster with more ATK points than the one that's already out." Crowler said.

* * *

"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked.

"He means that the Wingman's ATK points are lower than the Golem's 3000 ATK points." Bastion answered. "A shame too, because that Elemental Hero of Jaden's has a very powerful ability."

* * *

"Alright, young scholar. I don't mean to rush you but I am a very busy man… Are you done yet?" Crowler sighed.

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened up the Field Spell Zone. "And, of course, I knew my Wingman had less ATK points than your golem. That's why I'm activating the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" After he played the card, buildings and skyscrapers literally, sprouted up from the field. In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city itself while Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Marcus shouted beaming with excitement.

"Alright, Flame Wingman!" Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics! Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards it.

"Fine, bring him on." Crowler said not worried. "This field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single ATK point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You're right, teach. What it's done is raise my Flame Wingman's ATK by a grand total of 1000 ATK points!" Elemental Hero Flame Wingman – (6/ATK: 2100–3100/DEF: 1200)

"Wait Time Out!" Crowler shrieked, but it didn't stop Flame Wingman from attacking as it launched itself at the Ancient Gear Golem as flames covered its body. Crowler looked like he was having a heart attack as Flame Wingman slammed into Ancient Gear Golem, breaking into pieces.

**Jaden: 2000**

**Crowler: 2900**

"No, he was my best card!" Crowler complained before a piece of debris fell on his head.

"And I don't want to forget my Wingman's super power. You see, when Wingman destroys a Monster in battle, the ATK points of that Monster are dealt as Damage to your Life Points. Sweet huh." The crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler, who tried to get away but failed, burying him and depleting his Life Points.

**Jaden: 2000**

**Crowler: 0**

"And that's game!" Jaden announced doing a two finger salute with his index and middle finger. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach?" The holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned.

"Impossible… There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!" Crowler growled.

* * *

"It must be dumb luck!" Chazz said with an exasperated tone. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

"Yay! Jaden won!" Syrus cheered.

"And that is why Heroes always win!" Marcus was sparking with excitement as Joseph and Viktor tried to calm him down.

_'Nice. I could use some competition.'_ Bastion thought smiling at Jaden's victory while the latter did a victory dance.

After that, Jaden took out and looked at the Winged Kuriboh card. "We made it!" He said. "And from here on in, we're gonna be partners." Again, Jaden could've sworn he heard Winged Kuriboh coo and wink at him.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter

* * *

After the speech Joseph found himself with Marcus and Viktor as they talked about who they would duel while he looked at his deck. _'There's got to be someone here worth using my deck against.'_

"Hey earth to Joseph you alright in there?" Blinking his eyes he looked up at Marcus and Viktor as they had concerned looks on their faces.

He smiled at them then said "I'm fine just wondering when I will meet a worthy duelist to face my true deck." Deep down though he knew who the opponent would be to face his deck.

He then saw Bastion chatting with the kid that beat Crowler and walked over to them followed by Marcus and Viktor. Much to their dismay Marcus shot over and greeted himself to Jaden, "What up my fellow HERO pal?"

"HERO pal?" Jaden asked confused looking at Marcus as Joseph sighed walking up to them.

"Marcus uses an Elemental Hero deck like you only it revolves around the Nature types." Jaden nodded his head understanding his explanation as Joseph looked at Bastion. "That was a nice duel by the way."

Bastion nodded his head, "Thanks."

"Well we're heading off to the Obelisk Blue dorm." Joseph waved his hand leaving Bastion to deal with Jaden and Syrus.

Syrus watched them leave then looked at Bastion "They seemed pretty nice."

"Indeed for Obelisk Blues anyway."

"Oh… So that's how it works…" Jaden realized looking at his red blazer.

"Are you saying you just figured that out?" Bastion asked incredulously.

"So what? You ever think that maybe I was color blind?" Jaden glared.

"No are you color blind?" Bastion asked.

"Nah, but I could've been!" Jaden snickered. "Maybe we'll see you around the dorms!" Jaden said to Bastion.

"I doubt that…" Bastion said as he pointed his thumb towards the other side of the island. "Your dorms are over there."

* * *

It didn't take long for Joseph, Marcus, and Viktor to get settled down in their dorms after that Joseph went off by himself while Marcus and Viktor decided to visit the dueling arena. "Why do I feel like beating down a rich punk all of the sudden?"

"Because we're staring at one." Marcus and Viktor stood facing Chazz and his two gloats as they stood at the opposite end of the arena. "Well if it isn't Chazzy boy."

Marcus snickered as he saw a tick mark grow on Chazz's forehead. "What do you two want?"

"Oh nothing we're just here looking around if that's alright with you." Viktor smirked at Chazz as Taiyou and Raizou stood next to him. "Don't tell me that you hate us just because our friend beat you in a duel?"

"He got lucky." Chazz shot a glare at Marcus as he was chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just that you weren't dueling against Joseph's deck."

This seemed to shock Chazz as he took a step back while Viktor cut in "The deck that Joseph used on you was our Trial Deck it was just filled with cards we thought that would run together and we were right." Marcus was bursting into laughter when Taiyou and Raizou turned their gazes to Syrus and Jaden who had just entered the arena.

"Hey Chazz look it's that kid that beat Dr. Crowler." Chazz turned his glare towards Jaden while Marcus and Viktor were left wondering what to do.

* * *

Elsewhere Joseph was exploring around campus. He needed to know the area well, otherwise he'll always get lost. "Wow, this place never ceases to amaze me." Joseph said impressed by the inside of the Academy. He didn't notice three girls walking in the opposite direction. One of them is Alexis, a red head, and the third girl having black hair. He kept on walking until he bumped into Alexis, making the latter fall on her butt.

"OW!" Alexis cried.

"Huh?" Joseph said before looking down at who he bumped into. She was a fellow Obelisk Blue with long sandy blonde hair. "Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't see you there!" He quickly apologized.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Jasmine snapped.

"Just because you're the so called king doesn't give you an excuse to not pay attention."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Joseph apologized raising his hands in defense and then offered his hand to Alexis. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Alexis said looking up to him.

Deep down Joseph was blushing but at the moment he had that emotion masked as he smiled helping her up. "I'm Joseph Kusanagi, what's your name?"

"Alexis Rhodes."

"Alexis, huh?" Before he could say anymore Viktor came running up to him gasping for air. "Viktor, what's wrong with you?"

"It's Marcus he's gone and done it again." Joseph sighed in annoyance.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways Alexis." He waved his hand and walked off with Viktor as he led him to where the others were.

"Kusanagi, I think that is the name for a family that designs cards for Industrial Illusions. You are in luck Alexis." Jasmine smiled at her friend while Alexis sighed.

"I'm not interested in dating anyone, Jasmine." She then looked at Joseph's retreating form. _'Though from what I can tell he is nothing like the other Obelisk Blues.'_ She gave a slight smile while Jasmine noticed as they walked off.

* * *

"So what do you say Chazz up for a match?" Marcus grinned while Chazz was glaring at him until Joseph and Viktor walked in on the scene.

"So the infamous Chazz Princeton, you're an embarrassment to the Obelisk Blues." Chazz was very ticked off as he glared at Joseph watching him step forward. "So what do you say Chazz? How about another rematch this time me using my real deck." Joseph smirked knowing that his monsters were all ready to strike out.

"How about I go? You aren't worth Chazz's time." Joseph smirked as Raizou stepped forward activating his duel disk.

"What's going on here?" A voice called. They all turned to see another Obelisk walking towards them. It was Alexis Rhodes.

"Who's that?" Syrus wondered.

"Uh, hey Alexis," Joseph greeted.

"You know this punk Alexis?" Chazz asked in surprise.

"Chazz you're making our house look bad and yes I know him." Alexis stated looking at Joseph as he faced Raizou.

Chazz scoffed before turning back to Joseph. "Alright Joseph if you think you are so good then fine I'll let you duel my pal."

"Alright, fine. We can kill some time before the Welcome Dinners start." Joseph waved off, "Makes no difference to me."

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked.

"It's okay Alexis, after all I am the King of Obelisk Blue." Joseph assured her while sending a glare at Marcus who shrugged. "Alright Raizou time to duel!"

**Raizou: 4000**

**Joseph: 4000**

"Seniority goes first!" Raizou stated, "Draw!" The Obelisk thug studied his hand before making a decision. "First off I summon Marauding Captain in ATK mode!" A middle aged man with blond hair appeared on the field. He had a sword in each hand and was wearing steal knight armor on his body. Behind him was a billowing red cape (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400) "Next his ability activates. When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose to summon a second Marauding Captain!" A carbon copy of the knight appeared next to the first one. "Lastly I put a card face down and end my turn. Let's see you get through that Reject!"

"This duel is going to be quick, Draw!" Joseph looked at his hand then smirked, "Time to see my brand new monsters, I summon Greymon in ATK mode!" A loud roar erupted as a blue beast appeared lashing its tail out then bared its teeth at the opponent. (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1900) "Next I can Special Summon, MailBirdramon in ATK mode!" Another beast rose to the field engines igniting as it hovered in the air (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000).

"Amazing he summoned two monsters in one turn." Alexis stated impressed as Joseph continued.

"Next I activate the magic card, Mega Flame!" Raizou stood confused and Joseph decided to explain, "If I control a face-up 'Greymon" on the field I can destroy all monsters my opponent controls."

"No way!" Raizou watched as his two captains were destroyed then stared at his face down card.

"Don't worry on the turn Mega Flame is activated I can't attack with him, next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Joseph smirked as the last card on Raizou's field was destroyed.

"You still don't have enough ATK points to finish me off." Raizou stared at Joseph as he chose another card from his hand.

"Next I Special Summon, Deckerdramon since I control both Greymon and MailBirdramon." Raizou's mouth gaped as he stared at three monsters baring down on him. (10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000) "Deckerdramon and MailBirdramon attack finish this duel!" Multiple missiles were launched and all of them collided into Raizou shocking Chazz and Taiyou as they watched their friend get destroyed.

**Joseph: 4000**

**Raizou: 0**

"Hopefully that loss opened your eyes a bit. Now I think it's time we went to our Welcome Dinner." Joseph hopped off the dueling arena and walked out of the area with Marcus and Viktor.

Chazz glared at Joseph then looked back at Jaden, "Don't think this is over slacker we will duel very soon." With that he headed out as well along with his gang.

* * *

Later that evening, all the welcoming dinners were starting. The Obelisk Blue dorms dinner was basically a fancy party, with gourmet food, punch bowls and classical music played by musicians in the background. Joseph sat with Viktor and Marcus chatting about the duel they had earlier. "Talk about a OTK dude that was beastly."

"Yeah well I didn't get a chance to reveal my secret weapon but it will happen sooner or later." Joseph grinned at his friends, "Hopefully we taught those rich kids a lesson."

* * *

After the Welcome Dinner, Joseph stood outside having snuck out from the dorms and enjoyed the night breeze. "Talk about relaxation."

"Oi what's the big deal that wasn't even a duel." Joseph chuckled as he looked at his partner, Shoutmon who sat on his left shoulder. "You didn't even get to reveal our Digi Xros."

"In due time now how about leaving me alone so I can enjoy some peace and quiet." Shoutmon sighed and disappeared leaving him alone to enjoy the breeze. That is until he saw Jaden and Syrus heading out into the academy. _'Wonder what those two are up to?'_

He was about to follow them when he was stopped by a voice, "You shouldn't be out this late."

Joseph turned around, "Oh hey Alexis, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," she said.

"Cant a guy enjoy a night walk? And besides I was going to see why Jaden and Syrus went into the arena." Joseph reasoned.

"Why would they sneak around here?" She wondered.

"That's what I was going to find out."

"Alright, we'll find out together, let's go." Alexis said as she and Joseph ran to get Jaden and Syrus.

* * *

Inside the Arena, Jaden and Syrus made it inside to find Chazz on one side waiting with his two friends. "Well well well… you showed up after all, Slacker." Chazz greeted.

"Of course. After that challenge you sent to my DP, no way was I gonna miss this!" He told him as he climbed onto the dueling platform. Syrus took to the sidelines as the two duelists went to their respective ends of the platform.

"Now, we see whether you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke, or a fact." Chazz said.

"Yeah." Jaden replied. "And we're gonna find out something else too; like which one of us is gonna be the next King of Games."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just be sure to get your best card ready to hand over after you lose."

"You too, Chazz. Now get your game on!" Both of their duel disks turned on and they each drew their starting hands.

"DUEL!"

**Jaden: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

"The best go first!" Chazz said drawing his sixth card. "I summon Chthonian Soldier in ATK mode!" A man in dark armor, wielding a large blade appeared on the field (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400). "I'll then place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Now it's my go!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand, "Ok, first off, I'll summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK Mode!" A strange looking human dressed in a yellow and blue garb with a curved blue helmet appeared (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "Alright, Sparkman. Now attack Chthonian Soldier with Static Shockwave!" Jaden ordered. The Sparkman jumped into the air with his arm charged with electrical sparks before sending out an electric shockwave from his hand and hit the dark armored monster dead on, destroying it completely in an explosion.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Chazz: 3600**

Chazz growled at first, but smirked as he saw Chthonian's curved blade fly straight at Jaden, hitting him in the stomach. In pain, Jaden fell to one knee, holding his gut. "Whenever Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of Damage to your Life Points as I did!"

**Chazz: 3600**

**Jaden: 3600**

"Okay, that was just a minor setback." Jaden grunted getting back up. "I'll place a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden said placing a reverse card on the field.

"Oh man, Jaden walked right into that one." Syrus said in a nervous tone when he heard someone chuckle. He turned to see Joseph and Alexis walk into the stadium.

"You worry too much Sy." Joseph said.

"Joseph? Alexis?" Syrus said when they walked up to him.

"I thought we'd find you here." Alexis said with her arms crossed. "Looks like Jaden is holding his own against Chazz."

"He is, but Chazz's facedown worries me." Joseph said while he stared at Chazz's lone facedown. "He's waiting for something."

"Minor?" Chazz scoffed and started his turn. "After this turn, you're gonna have a major setback! I play the Trap Card Call of the Haunted in order to bring back Chthonian Soldier!" The dark knight reappeared on the field with a large battle cry. "Next I play my Reborn Zombie in DEF mode!" A decaying zombie appeared on the field with tattered clothing. (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600).

"Alright! Time to go bigger!" Jaden drew his next card and smiled. "And I have just the card to do it!"

"Bring it on slacker!"

"It is brought! I activate Polymerization, fusing Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Everyone watched as Avian and Burstinatrix jumped into the fusion portal as Jaden's ace monster appeared on the field (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). "See? Told ya I'd go bigger."

"You know, I was hoping you'd do that." Chazz smirked.

"Why's that?"

"Because that card I put facedown was a Trap that you set off!" Chazz said as his facedown card flipped up. "I play the trap card Chthonian Polymer!"

"What does it do?" Jaden asked.

"I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie in order to take control of your Wingman!" Reborn Zombie was engulfed by dark flames as it surrounded Flame Wingman, pulling him over to Chazz's field, giving him a darker look.

"Not my Wingman." Jaden groaned while he was staring down his best monster.

"That's not good!" Syrus worried.

"Yeah, now Jaden's gonna have to go up against Flame Wingman's super power when he attacks." Joseph grimaced.

"You know Slacker, you're so predictable. You wouldn't shut up about that Wingman during the exams so I knew you were going to summon him sooner or later."

"Well, since that Wingman was a Special Summon, I can summon another monster during my turn." Jaden looked at his hand and thought, _'Problem is, none of my monsters even come close to Flame Wingman's ATK points.' _

_'Go ahead Slacker, play a monster.'_ Chazz thought. _'I haven't forgotten about your Monster's ability.'_

Jaden made his decision. "Alright, I play Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF Mode and switch Sparkman to DEF." A large bulky warrior made of clay appeared on the field while Sparkman kneeled down (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000). "There, all done."

"That's your move?" Chazz drew his next card and smirked. "I'll show you what a real move is! I play the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your facedown!" A green typhoon destroyed Jaden's facedown card which revealed itself to be Mirror Force.

"Not my Mirror Force too." Jaden whined.

"Now Flame Wingman, attack his Clayman with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman enveloped himself in orange flames and rammed himself into Clayman, destroying him with little effort. "Let's not forget his ability, since he destroyed a Monster, you take damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK points!" Flame Wingman appeared in front of Jaden and used his dragon arm to send a fire stream at Jaden who fell to his knees.

**Chazz: 3600**

**Jaden: 2400**

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Chazz said while a reverse card appeared on the field. Chazz then heard some muffled sounds coming from Jaden. Chazz smirk grew wider. "Aw, what's wrong? You gonna cry?" Chazz got his answer when the 'crying' turned into full blown laughter which threw everyone threw a loop including Chazz. Jaden stood up with a huge grin on his face.

"This is awesome!"

"What?!" Chazz stared at Jaden thinking that the Slacker had just gone insane.

"This is exactly what I came for." Jaden rubbed his nose. "I mean come on; the trash talking, the action, it's incredible!"

"You're insane." Chazz said flatly.

"That's a compliment to me." Jaden drew his next card. "I switch Sparkman into ATK Mode and place one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared on the field while Sparkman stood upright.

"You truly are insane Slacker." Chazz drew his next card. "I summon another Chthonian Solider in ATK Mode!" Another shadow knight appeared with its curved blade ready. "Now Flame Wingman, attack his Sparkman now!"

"Not so fast there Chazz, I have a Trap!" Jaden revealed his face down which made Chazz's eyes widen.

"M–Mirror Gate!"

"Aw yeah!" Syrus cheered.

"Jaden's still in this!" Alexis smiled.

"Sure is. Mirror Gate's ability allows Jaden to switch one of his Elemental Heroes with the attacking Monster. In this case, Flame Wingman and Sparkman!" Joseph grinned.

"That's right! Now Sparkman and Wingman switch sides!" Sparkman and Flame Wingman switched duel fields as they clashed in the middle with Wingman overpowering Sparkman, causing a huge explosion.

"NOO!" Chazz screamed as his plan fell apart.

**Chazz: 3100**

**Jaden: 2400**

"And just like you said a while ago, let's not forget about my Wingman's ability! You take damage equal to Sparkman's ATK points!" Jaden told Chazz as the residual electricity from Sparkman attacked Chazz, causing him to scream again.

**Jaden: 2400**

**Chazz: 1500**

"Yeah! He's in the lead!" Syrus cheered even more.

"He just might win this." Joseph added.

"Pure luck!" Chazz started his turn and revealed his facedown. "I play the trap card Chthonian Blast; now since you destroyed one of my Monsters, I can destroy one of your Monsters, and you take Damage equal to half of the destroyed Monster's ATK points!" Dark mist swirled around Flame Wingman and swallowed him whole.

**Chazz: 1500**

**Jaden: 1350**

"Now Chthonian Solider, attack his life points directly! Windstorm Slash!" The shadow knight slashed Jaden, making him step back.

**Chazz: 1500**

**Jaden: 150**

"Oh man… now he's back in the gutter…" Syrus groaned.

"Now I sacrifice my Chthonian Solider and summon Mefist the Infernal General!" Chthonian Solider disappeared in a black mist as a heavily armored knight with a giant axe appeared on the field on a black horse (5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1700).

"Not bad…"

"Not bad?" Chazz smirked. "You're something else ya know that Slacker, acting all confident. But your monsters won't save you now!"

_'I know he's wrong… because I know that my monsters and I have a bond.'_ He drew his next card and smiled slightly. _'Speaking of…'_

Just then the spirit of Shoutmon showed up. "What's wrong?" Joseph asked quietly.

"We got company." Shoutmon said before disappearing.

Alexis turned her head to the entrance of the arena, a nervous look on her face. Alexis's eyes went wide and she snapped her head back to the two dueling students, "Guys! It's Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all gonna get seriously busted!"

"What?!" Syrus yelped.

Jaden looked at her, "What? Why? I mean, we're all students here, so why should we worry?" he asked her.

Alexis pulled out her PDA, "The Rules of Duel Academy say that there is no off–hour dueling in any arena! Chazz knows that!" She looked at the other the boy in question whose face was red. "But lemme guess…he didn't tell you?"

"C'mon Chazz, let's go!" Taiyou said.

"Fine…" Chazz snorted then turned away.

"Hey wait a minute, this duel isn't over!" Jaden protested.

Chazz hopped off the platform and started walking away with Taiyou and Raizou, "Yeah it is, Slacker. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist and you beating Crowler was a fluke…"

"But…"

"Jay! C'mon!" Syrus urged.

"Yeah man, we gotta bail." Joseph added.

"I'm not moving from this spot until I finish my turn!" Jaden defied staying put.

"We don't have time for this!" Joseph said as he grabbed Jaden and carried under his arm as Alexis lead them out of the arena.

After some time, Alexis and the others made it outside of the main building. She looked to see Jaden who was being let down by Joseph with Syrus right behind them. "You sure are stubborn aren't you?" She asked Jaden.

"Only about my dueling." Jaden scowled.

"Anyway, thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis." Joseph sighed.

"No problem. I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz, Jaden."

"It's ok. I just picture on how it would've ended anyway…"

Alexis raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? From _my_ point of view, it could have gone either way."

"Pfft, no way! Not after I drew this." Jaden lifted up the card he had drawn before they bailed out of the area. It was the Monster Reborn spell card. Alexis looked at it, surprised.

"You lucky son of a gun." Joseph chuckled.

"You know it! Catch ya later!" Jaden said and Syrus ran back to their dorm leaving Joseph and Alexis alone.

"So…" Alexis started to speak.

"Time for us to head back." Joseph finished for her and with that the two of them walked off back to the Obelisk Blue dorms.

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 3. Yeah I know Deckerdramon is a boss and most of his effect wasn't revealed in the duel but yeah I did a minor duel to show their new type. Anyways that's it for now for one day the updates might be weekly or three times a week because I have a lot of free time in college. Later folks!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Duel in Love & Xros Fusion

Time for a new chapter of Xros Wars GX! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

"How could you watch a duel without me?" Marcus was shocked as Joseph sighed telling about the duel what went on last night.

"Sorry it happened really fast so I just left." Joseph said defensively as they entered the classroom for class.

It was the next morning at Duel Academy and everyone was in class now. Normally, the seating chart would be first years were at the bottom and the higher years going up. But since they still that dorm color thing going, Blues were at the highest part of the classroom with Yellows at the middle, and Reds at the bottom. Joseph sat at the top of the class in the corner with Marcus and Viktor while seeing who their first teacher was, unfortunately it was Dr. Crowler.

"All right everyone, be seated!" Dr. Crowler said, cutting off any noisy conversations. "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself; I am your first teacher of the day, Dr. Vellian Crowler and I teach the different types of cards. Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters and their categories? How about you, miss Rhodes?" Alexis nodded and stood up.

"Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, and the Trap and Spell cards that can also be monsters or summon token monsters. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous, and Counter Traps. And Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick–Play, Field, Continuous, Equip and Ritual Cards."

"Per~fect!" Crowler said, happily in a sing–song tone. "Well done, Alexis! Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." She responded as she sat back down.

"Talk about an elitist snob." Marcus muttered under his breath with Viktor agreeing with him while Joseph stared off into space.

"Hmm, now who shall we question next?" The doctor directed his attention to the lower seats, eyeing the Slifers. "You! Syrus Truesdale!" His voice caused Syrus to jump out of his seat. "Explain to the class, what a Field Spell is, please."

"Uh… a Field Spell… is the thing… that affects the thing…" Syrus started stammering and shaking, trying to avert his eyes from the class.

"Talk about nervousness to the extreme." Joseph groaned a bit to himself.

"Even pre–duelers know the answer to this one, ya Slifer Slacker!" One of the Obelisk students taunted causing most of the Blues to laugh out loud excluding Alexis, Joseph, Marcus, and Viktor.

"Wait, I know this one!" Syrus whined.

"Relax, Sy… You totally got this one!" Jaden assured his friend.

"I think not! Sit down." Crowler interrupted as Syrus did as he was told. "Now would someone else, kindly tell me the answer? Preferably someone not in red, thank you." This caused the most blues excluding Alexis, Joseph, Marcus, Viktor, and some of the yellows, excluding Bastion to laugh.

"I blew it; I made all the Slifers look bad…" Syrus said depressed.

"You know something, teach?" Syrus turned his attention to Jaden who spoke out to the Blue Headmaster. "You shouldn't be making fun of the Slifers. I mean, I'm a Slifer that beat you so; when you make fun of the Reds, you're making fun of yourself!" Crowler was livid and started to bite down on a handkerchief while Slifer's busted out laughing, including Joseph and his friends. Even Alexis laughed a bit.

_'That's it! I won't let this slacker in my school for another second! I'll see to it that he's expelled from here_ permanently!_'_ Crowler thoughtfully fumed.

* * *

Later on that day, they had the next teacher be the Slifer Red Headmaster… thankfully. "Alright class, as some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner." He greeted. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in the world of dueling, some which might be unnatural to even the experienced duelist…"

"By the way…thanks, Jay." Syrus whispered to a dozing off Jaden.

"No problem Syrus, for what?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus replied a little too loud, making the Professor stop his lecture.

Jaden noticed Banner looking in their direction. "Uh–oh, I may have to do it again."

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

"Uh, yes?" Syrus stammered jumping out of his seat.

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh will you?"

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus blinked.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked. Syrus was confused until he felt something brush up against his leg. It was the fat tabby cat that was sleeping during the Slifer Welcome dinner. The class laughed as Syrus picked up the cat and returned it to its owner.

* * *

In Crowler's office, the doc was writing a letter down with a white feather pen. "How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that." He grumbled as he folded up the letter and placed inside an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he'll _ever_ make." He then picked up a mirror and… placed red lipstick on his lips… which was very creepy. As he finished, he kissed the back of the letter and chuckled to himself. "There, the big kiss–off!"

Next, he ran out of his office and into the boys' locker room, since Jaden's next class was gym with Fonda Fontaine, the gym instructor. "Now to plant the bait where Jaden will be sure to find it." Crowler snickered as he opened up about four lockers which were empty. When he got to the fifth one… "Ah ha! Jaden's shoes! He'll be sure to find it here." Crowler snickered to himself as he placed the letter on top of Jaden's shoes and left as quick as possible.

* * *

A little bit later, Joseph came into the locker room. During gym class he practically slept it off thanks to the assistance of Marcus and Viktor and yawned as he changed into his regular uniform. "I shall always be a beast at sleeping in class without getting caught." Joseph grinned remembering how he had perfected his sleep walking to where he could do whatever he wanted to do when he was asleep.

_"__We're going to have to work on your sleeping habits."_ Shoutmon stated as he hopped onto Joseph's shoulder. _"Seriously how are you able to sleep through everything?"_

Joseph shrugged his shoulders, "It's a gift I think."

_"If you want I could always use my Heavy Speaker on you." _Another Digimon appeared on his side and it was Ballistamon. _"Well, hopefully you'll have a girlfriend to wake you up instead."_

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Joseph glared at Ballistamon until he saw Syrus and with that Shoutmon and Ballistamon vanished into thin air.

"Oh man! I'm so late!" Syrus cried as he ran for a locker. Quickly opening it, he spotted a pair of standard issue Slifer shoes. "Hey, these are Jaden's shoes. He must be borrowing my locker again." Grabbing the shoes so he could make room, Syrus gasped as he spied a letter sealed with a lipstick marking. His eyes widening, he picked it up. "But this isn't Jaden's!" he continued to gasp. "This is a love letter!"

"Huh?" Joseph blinked. "Wait, you got a love letter Syrus?"

"AHH!" Syrus cried in shock turning around seeing Joseph walking towards him. "Joseph? Where did you come from?"

"I just got here." Joseph shrugged his shoulders, "I slept through the entire class and I may have missed a class not sure though. I guess you're running late for gym class for the Slifer Reds, aren't ya?"

"Yeah…" Syrus groaned.

"We'll worry about it later. Open that letter up and let's see whose heart you managed to ensnare."

"Right." Syrus grinned goofily as he opened up the envelope and the letter that was inside. "From the moment I saw you… I've been in love with you?"

"Whoa… how'd you do it?" Joseph asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'd _tell_ ya if I knew." Syrus said then continued reading the letter. "Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big kiss. Endearingly… ALEXIS RHODES?!"

"SAY WHA?!" Joseph gaped. "Let me see that!" He said grabbing the letter and reading it, but then his face grimaced immediately. "Okay, I'm already seeing red lights here. Someone's definitely setting you up. This perfume smell also smells more like cologne than perfume. Although why is someone trying to set you up?" He then turned to his short friend. "Did you do anything to piss off anybody, other than Chazz?"

"N–No! I wouldn't do something like that!" Joseph frowned and then thought about it. Syrus was too much of a nice guy to actually do something to make people mad. If anything this was targeted at Jaden, seeing as they put it on top of his shoes.

"I smell a trap. Someone's gunning for Jaden."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so." Joseph then paced a bit before thinking up a solution. "Okay, this is what we'll do. We go see about this whole thing tonight and spring the trap. If anything we'll find out who the real culprit is."

"Okay, but if we fail?"

"We'll be treated to a very big beating by the females in Obelisk Blue for 'peeping' on their dorm." Both Syrus and Joseph shuddered at the thought. Barely anything is scarier than a woman out to punish perverts.

"O–Okay. That sounds like a good plan."

"It's the best one we have so far." Joseph then turned and looked at the clock on the wall. "You should get to class now. You don't want to be late right?"

"Oh! Right!" And with that, Syrus got into his gym uniform and ran off. When he left, Joseph was thinking about what will occur that night.

_'We're going to get into trouble, whether we get caught or not. We'll be out during curfew and we'll be going to the Girls' Dorm. If anything, I'll have to sacrifice myself to save Syrus. He doesn't deserve a beating like that.' _

_"__You're braver then I thought kid."_ Joseph looked behind him and saw that it was Beelzebumon. _"Well maybe we'll get to reveal our secret weapon if it comes down to a duel."_

Joseph grinned knowing what Beelzebumon was talking about, "Don't worry I got this in the bag."

* * *

Later that night after explaining the situation to Marcus and Viktor the two of them decided to tag along bringing their duel disks and decks as well. Leaving the Obelisk Blue Dorm they met up with Syrus by the lake. "Hey Joseph I see you brought some guests." Syrus looked at them then noticed that they all were wearing duel disks. "Why'd you all bring those?"

Marcus shrugged his shoulders, "Oh just in case. You never know."

Joseph nodded his head, "Now let's get moving." The four of them soon got on two boats towards the Obelisk girl's dorm. The girls' dorm was a fair distance and security was constantly on the path that led up to it. The only way to get there would be by boat since there was a lake behind the dorm and a small dock was at one end of the lake.

Syrus had leapt into one of the boats while Joseph got in also rowing it while Marcus and Viktor were in another boat. "I'm coming Alexis my darling!" Syrus grinned happily. That got Joseph to stop rowing the boat and cover his mouth.

"SHHH! Quiet…" Joseph hissed. "You trying to get us caught now?!"

"Sorry…" Syrus apologized while noticing Marcus and Viktor sending him death glares.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the dorm, three girls were in the Obelisk Girls bath, enjoying the hot water as they chatted like all girls do. They were Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy. "Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" asked Jasmine. "He's got some nerve to talk to a teacher like that. Completely disrespectful. Don't you think Alexis?"

Unfortunately, Alexis wasn't really paying attention to the conversation as she was just content with enjoying the water. "Actually, I think it was rather cool."

"What?! Him?! Cool?!" Jasmine cried out.

"He might be… if he had the talent to back up his talk maybe."

"Well what about the saw called King of Obelisk Blue and his Digimon cards?" Jasmine asked. "I've heard Chazz and his buddies ranting in the halls about what he said to him and what he did to Raizou. I mean aren't we in the same dorm the nerve of that guy!"

"Jasmine, Joseph isn't a bad person." Alexis then shook her head. "He seems rather nice too."

"Uh, hellooo. He may have been masking it pretty good but he definitely was staring at you like a lot."

"I think it's kind of cute," Mindy giggled. "He's pretty funny when you see his face when he is in front of Alexis." Jasmine smirked at that.

"Yeah that _is_ a bit funny."

"Girls…" Alexis sighed wearily.

* * *

Syrus, Joseph, Marcus, and Viktor soon made it to the girl's dorm and they docked the rowboat they were on. "We're here!" Syrus said with joy leaping out of the boat. Joseph and his friends groaned as they got off as well. Viktor then noticed something on the ground as they got up to the front gates.

Kneeling down, he saw a chain and a broken pad lock. Motioning Marcus towards him he knelt down beside him along with Joseph who caught on what he saw. "Okay this definitely has to be a set up," Viktor said.

The three of them frowned when Joseph looked up and saw Syrus still running forward, "Syrus!" The three of them got up and ran after him. "Damn, that kid can run fast."

Little did they both know that Crowler was hiding in the bushes, wearing a tight, black leotard for some strange reason. _'This will be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter I wrote! I'll just wait here for Jaden to come around while he searches for Alexis. And when the time's right, I'll snap a picture of him, creating evidence that will get him expelled!'_ Crowler laughed in his thoughts. He then saw someone coming. "There you are Jaden. You're falling right into my trap. Fall for it. Fall for it like the Slifer Sap you are." He snickered softly.

"Alexis?!" Syrus called out.

"Syrus!" Joseph, Viktor, and Marcus cried out at the same time.

The Obelisk Headmaster's eyes bugged out to his horror. "That's not Jaden! It's that stammering Field Spell nitwit! And why are my own students following him?" His yelling ended up attracting some trouble.

"It's a boy!" a voice cried out.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man…" Crowler said, thinking he was discovered. "Oh forget it… You didn't see me… You didn't see me…" He said getting away in hopes of not getting caught and dove into the water to escape, clumsily. Thankfully for Crowler, it wasn't him the girls spotted, it was Syrus, Joseph, Viktor, and Marcus. The four boys were mobbed by several angry girls dressed in both their pajamas and their school uniforms. Then they were forced to their knees with several girls pinning their arms behind their backs and all of the girls gave them both dirty looks.

"Sy, I'm going to kill you." Viktor muttered to himself.

"Please let us go!" Syrus whimpered. He was so scared that he might wet himself. Two girls stepped out the crowd. It was Jasmine and Mindy, only they were in their towels that were wrapped around their bodies.

"Not until you tell us why you're both here." Jasmine said crossly. "And it better be good."

* * *

A short time later, both Jasmine and Mindy, tied Syrus, Joseph, Viktor, and Marcus's hands together before dragging them both into the dorm for a proper interrogation. Adding on to it, Alexis, who was late to see the excitement and surprised to see Syrus, Joseph, Viktor, and Marcus here on the Girls' Dorm. After Alexis' friends were dressed and all three questioned the boys.

"Okay, time for an explanation." Jasmine frowned. "What are you four doing here?"

"I bet you all are peeping toms, aren't you?" Mindy accused.

"HELL NO!" Viktor exclaimed defensively. Joseph and Marcus eyed his friend suspiciously. "I mean it's all Syrus's fault he wanted to meet Alexis!"

"Hey way to rant me out traitor." Syrus glared at Viktor while he shrugged.

"Huh?" the Obelisk girl in question blinked. "But Syrus, I never called you or invited you here."

"Huh? But… the letter." Syrus mumbled, feeling his heart breaking.

"Let me explain…" Joseph sighed. He looked up at the three girls. "Syrus found a love letter in his locker before Gym Class. I got suspicious when I saw that the letter was signed Alexis Rhodes."

"Totally." Jasmine nodded. "Your friend is really short and Alexis is really tall, she's great at dueling and he isn't, and she's really hot and…"

"I get it!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Anyway, we needed to confirm this with you Alexis." Joseph said.

"Syrus, do you still have this letter?" Alexis asked with her own suspicious frown.

"Yeah, sure." Syrus nodded as he managed to pull the folded letter out of his pocket. Gripping it in his hands he held it up for the Obelisk girl to take. Alexis picked up the letter and unfolded it. She and her friends peered at the letter for a moment to see what was on it. Alexis' frown increased before she looked at the short boy.

"Syrus, this isn't even my handwriting." Alexis sighed. "Not to mention that my name is spelled wrong."

"Huh?!" Syrus gasped in shock.

"Told you it was a set up, you owe me five new packs of cards." Marcus whispered to Viktor.

"Yeah Yeah enjoy your victory while you can Marcus." Viktor and Marcus were glaring at each other while Joseph groaned at his friends.

"Not only that." Jasmine added. "But this letter is addressed to Jaden Yuki."

"What?!" Syrus cried out. "You mean I can't even get a fake love letter?!"

"You mean you never noticed?!" Joseph gasped. "That's the first thing you check, man! I knew something like this would happen. Damn…" He groaned wearily before looking at Alexis and her friends.

Viktor then cut in, "Look we're fellow Obelisks we're terribly sorry about this, we really are. But now that you know we're innocent, mind letting us go?"

Alexis seemed to think about it before answering. "Sure."

"Really?!" was the shocked expression on all four of them.

"What?!" was Jasmine's reply. Mindy was just calmly watching the whole thing. "You're just going to let them go?! Just like that?!"

"We'll let you go free, if you can beat me in a duel." Alexis said. Joseph sighed at this.

"I see where this is going." Joseph said. "I win, we go free, lose, we get reported, sound about right?"

"That's right." Alexis confirmed.

"Good thing we all had our duel disks and decks prepared for this. Alright, you're on."

* * *

Later on, the duel was taking place on the lake with Joseph and Alexis standing up in a couple of boats. Syrus, Viktor, and Marcus were in Joseph's boat, and Mindy and Jasmine were in Alexis's. Crowler was in the water nearby, finally coming out of hiding, but still far away from the students. "Hmm so it's the King vs. the Queen huh?"

* * *

"Hey Syrus. Make sure you record this on your Duel Pilot." Joseph said.

"Uh… okay, sure, but why?" Syrus asked as he took it out.

"Knowing Jaden, even if I did lose, which I won't, he wouldn't want to miss a duel." He said before turning back to Alexis.

"Let's make this interesting." Alexis said. "We'll both start with 8000 Life Points. Is that okay with you?"

Looking at Marcus and Viktor he watched as they nodded their heads then turned to face Alexis and shrugged. "Fine by me," Joseph said and inserted his deck.

"DUEL!"

**Alexis: 8000**

**Joseph: 8000**

"Ladies first!" Alexis said as she drew her sixth card. "I play Double Summon allowing me to summon twice. "So I summon Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater!" First, a red–headed ballerina in an orange leotard spun as she appeared (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600) and another gray–skinned woman this one bald and wearing an ice skate on each wrists appeared, skating on the water (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500). "I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"Not bad, my turn, Draw!" Joseph declared drawing his sixth card. "First off I'll start by summoning Shoutmon to the field!" A red dragon soon appeared lashing out as he landed onto the field (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). He smirked then said, "Next I activated the magic card Miracle Xros!"

"What's that card do?" Alexis was intrigued as Joseph decided to explain.

"What it does is that it allows me to send from my hand, field or Graveyard, fusion material monsters listed on a Digimon fusion monster type." Joseph smirked then revealed the two cards in his hand, "Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Digi Xros!"

Shoutmon's eyes blazed as he said, "Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Digi Xros!" A large red X appeared in the sky as the three combined revealing a mechanized figure as it landed heavily on the water.

"Allow me to introduce Shoutmon X3!" The giant figure appeared bearing down at Alexis and her monsters. (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2400)

"Not bad for your first move." Alexis said impressed while Joseph smirked at her compliment.

"Thanks but now I'll have Shoutmon X3 attack your Etoile Cyber with, Three Impact!" Shoutmon X3's eyes glowed as it raised its fist and launched its attack.

"I activate my trap card! Double Passé!" Alexis shouted revealing her facedown.

"Double what?" Joseph asked since he'd never heard of that card before.

"Double Passé allows me to change an attack of one of your monsters when you attack one of mine that are in ATK mode. Your attack becomes a direct attack." X3 slipped through Etoile Cyber and punched Alexis.

**Joseph: 8000**

**Alexis: 5300**

"But that's not all. After the attack is finished I can attack you directly with my monster." Etoile Cyber jumped past X3 and did a graceful kick onto Joseph. "Oh, and did I forget to mention that Etoile Cyber gains an extra 500 ATK points during the Damage Step only when she attacks directly?" (4/ATK: 1200–1700/DEF: 1600)

**Joseph: 6300**

**Alexis: 5300**

"And with that I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Joseph said as he slid a card into the zone.

"Wow. It's early in the duel, and Joseph almost got Alexis to half the score." Syrus said to himself amazed.

"That's Joseph for you." Viktor said obviously not impressed.

"I have to say, that was pretty good move with you going all out." Alexis complimented.

"Thanks," Joseph said holding back the blushing that he was feeling inside.

"So it's only fair that I pay you back in kind. I draw!" Alexis drew her next card. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! With this card I can Special Summon a fusion monster from my extra deck by sending the needed materials from my hand or side of the field to the graveyard. So I send the Cyber Etoile and Blade Skater in my hand to special summon Cyber Blader in ATK mode!"

A carbon copy of the two monsters appeared and fused together to create a woman with long blue hair and light purple skin appeared. She had darker patches of purple on her body and some red pieces of armor with a red visor covering her eyes. Around her waist was a periwinkle tutu with ice skates appeared (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800). "Next I equip her with two spell cards. First I equip her with Fusion Weapon. I can only equip this to a Level 7 or higher monster and they gain 1500 ATK and DEF." On Cyber Blader's arm a red sort of crossbow appeared generating green electricity. (7/ATK: 2100–3600/DEF: 800–2300)

"The second card I equip her with is Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce! I have to discard a card from my hand, but if I do I can attack twice this turn!" This time a pair of sabers appeared on her back as Alexis discarded a card from her hand. (7/ATK: 3600–3100/DEF: 2300)

"Whoa! That's a lot," Joseph gulped.

"Go Cyber Blader destroy his Shoutmon X3!" Green electricity was charged in the fusion weapon and then Cyber Blader shot the beam out at X3. Turning him into purple flames as he was destroyed.

**Joseph: 5900**

**Alexis: 5300**

Joseph smirked, "Thanks for that now that X3 is destroyed I can bring back from my deck Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon!" Alexis looked shocked as the three monsters reappeared onto the field in defense mode. "Next I reveal my facedown card, Blue Flare!"

"What does that do?" Alexis asked not sure if she wanted to find out.

Joseph grinned, "Blue Flare allows me to automatically end the battle phase after a Digimon is destroyed then I can special summon a Greymon from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

A loud roar erupted as Greymon appeared landing beside Dorulumon. Alexis sighed and said, "I end my turn." (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1900)

Joseph smirked as he drew his next card, "You're in luck Alexis for you get to witness another variation of my Shoutmon." Alexis looked intrigued as Joseph said, "I now special summon MailBirdramon!"

Engines erupted to life as a metal armored bird Digimon appeared on Ballistamon's side. (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000) Joseph smiled then said "I'm not done yet Alexis, I activate the magic card, United Xros!"

"And what does that do?" Alexis asked not liking where this was going.

"If I have the required fusion material monsters on the field for both Xros fusion monsters I can perform a Digi Xros with them. Now Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Greymon and MailBirdramon, Digi Xros!"

The five Digimon combined together with a large X appearing, "Allow me to introduce Shoutmon X3GM!" The eyes blazed to life as its armor glowed and engines erupted to life landing gracefully on the water. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800)

"So what is this guy's effect?" Alexis asked only noticed a one hundred point deference.

"Well Alexis it allows me to select the targeted monster that I am about to battle to lose 1000 ATK points!"

"No way!" Alexis said shocked as her monster was struck by fire. Cyber Blader fell to its knees as its ATK points dropped. (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2300)

"Alright Shoutmon X3GM attack, Wild Burning!" The Digimon was covered up in flames as it impacted on Cyber Blader destroying it instantly.

**Joseph: 5900**

**Alexis: 4600**

Alexis kept her cool as she waited for Joseph to finish only to be shocked as he was grinning. "Sorry Alexis but looks like this is over, I activate the quick-play magic card, Xros out!"

Shoutmon X3GM began to glow then vanished as the five original monsters appeared in front of Joseph. "Looks like this is over, Greymon, MailBirdramon, and Dorulumon direct attack!"

The three Digimon growled as they launched their attacks completely depleting Alexis's life points.

**Joseph: 5900**

**Alexis: 0**

"Game over." Joseph smirked rubbing the bridge of his nose as the holograms disappeared. Jasmine and Mindy were stunned at Alexis losing.

"I told you that he would win Sy!" Marcus said slapping Syrus on the back playfully.

"So did you get all of that?" Viktor asked to Syrus.

"Uh–huh." Syrus nodded as he stopped the recording on his Duel Pilot. "Jaden's gonna love this duel when he sees it." At the point, Alexis's boat came together with Joseph's.

"Good job," Alexis told Joseph.

"Thanks."

"Sorry for causing you girls so much trouble," Syrus apologized.

"It's fine. I mean you were set up after all," Alexis told him.

"We'll let you off the hook this time," Jasmine told them. "Just don't go coming back here again late at night." Joseph laughed and shook his head. Next to him Syrus was nodding his head furiously. Marcus and Viktor were just shaking their heads in disappointment.

"Good match Alexis. Let's have a rematch one day yeah?" Joseph suggested to Alexis.

"I'd love that."

"Cool. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take Syrus and get out of here before anything else happens." The Digimon duelist then turned towards Syrus. "Get to rowing Sy!"

"Wha–What?!" Syrus exclaimed. "Why do _I_ have to row?"

"Because Joseph dueled to keep our butts in the Academy!" Both Viktor and Marcus exclaimed while Syrus sighed in defeat.

"Okay." Syrus then started to row them across the lake. The girls watched as they went, and started to laugh when Marcus and Viktor took over since Syrus couldn't get them that far since he was tired too.

Mindy turned toward Alexis who had a smile on her face. "So what do you think of the King of Obelisk Blue Alexis?" she asked.

"He's… interesting," Alexis replied. "Let's follow their example and head back into our dorm. Miss Fontaine will be mad if we're not back before curfew."

The girls agreed and Mindy starting rowing the boat back to their dorm. As Mindy rowed the boat, Jasmine looked on at Alexis for a bit. _'I've never seen Alexis act this way,'_ Jasmine thought. _'Is she… actually falling for the King?' _

Crowler also watched as the three Obelisks and Sy departed. "So it's true of what Chazz and his group are talking about… The King of Obelisk Blue is defeating his fellow students in a duel…" he hissed. "I'll find some way to make him pay… just as soon as I find a way home." He then dropped into the water below.

* * *

From afar a cloaked figure could be seen observing the duel as the figure turned to leave. "What do you think of him DarkKnightmon?"

A spirit monster appeared in the form a dark knight standing next to him. "He can either be a powerful ally or a deadly enemy."

"Then let's hope that he becomes our ally." The figure disappeared into the night along with the cloaked Digimon.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I wonder who this mysterious duelist is that wields DarkKnightmon? Oh well I guess we'll find out in the future. Enjoy the card descriptions of the two new cards used in this duel.

* * *

Name: Blue Flare

Trap: Normal

Effect: When a Digimon monster is destroyed you can automatically end the Battle Phase. Then you can Special Summon a "Greymon" from your deck, hand, or Graveyard.

Name: United Xros

Spell: Quick-Play

Effect: If you have the required Fusion material monsters on the field listed for two Fusion Xros monsters you can perform a Digi Xros for them.


	5. Marcus's E-HERO Deck Database

Hey guys this is the deck database for Marcus Blitz and his Nature HERO Deck. If you want the info for the cards go to .com and scroll down Jaden Yuki's decks and hit the manga one. And one last thing I could really use the REVIEWS thanks and enjoy this new deck for the series.

* * *

**Duel Monster Deck Database**

Monsters

Normal Monsters-

Elemental Hero Shadow Mist

Elemental Hero Sparkman

Effect Monsters-

Elemental Hero Bubbleman

Elemental Hero Flash

Elemental Hero Ice Edge

Elemental Hero Heat

Elemental Hero Knospe

Elemental Hero Lady Heat

Elemental Hero Ocean

Elemental Hero Poison Rose

Elemental Hero Stratos

Elemental Hero Voltic

Elemental Hero Wildheart

Elemental Hero Woodsman

Thunder King Rai-Oh

Fusion Monsters

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero

Elemental Hero Escuridao

Elemental Hero Gaia

Elemental Hero Great Tornado

Elemental Hero Inferno

Elemental Hero Terra Firma

Elemental Hero The Shining

Spells

Construct Element

De-Fusion

Fusion Birth

Gift of the Weak

Heat Crystals

Hero Solidarity

Hero's Bond

Hero's Return

Legacy of a Hero

Magician's Archive

Master Magician's Incantation

Miracle Fusion

Mystical Space Typhoon

Oil

Parallel World Fusion

Polymerization x2

Pot of Greed

Premature Burial

Reinforcement of the Army

Residual Reflection

Rose Bud

Soul Release

Soul Return

Spellbook Inside the Pot

The Warrior Returning Alive

Voltic Spear

Weak Anger

Traps

Ability Limitation

Alternate Fusion

Backdraft

Defender Hero

Element Change

Hero Barrier

Hero Signal

Late Hero

Protection of the Elements

Responsibility

Rookie Fight

Shield Strike

Soul Fusion

Swamp of the Fallen

Terra Firma Gravity

* * *

Again I could really use the reviews and as for the chapter updates they will be released every sunday. Until then folks!


	6. Chapter 4: Raring to Go!

Hey guys here's another new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as usual

* * *

It was now the day before the first promotional exam of the year. The lecture was being given to the class by Professor Banner. The first day was so the students can get to know the teachers well, but since then, they changed the class schedule around. As of now, Professor Banner was the last teacher for the day. As class ended, Professor Banner spoke up before the students left.

"As a reminder to everyone, the promotional exams start tomorrow morning, headed by me." Professor Banner informed. "The written exam will start at exactly 9:00. And after, the dueling exams will start at 2:00 in the gymnasium, where duelists will be paired off against each other from their own dorms in order to promote to the next dorm up or in the Obelisk's case, stay where they are. So study well children!"

* * *

Three hooded figures could be seen off in the distance standing on top of the volcano of Duel Academy as they surveyed the island. "Tch, this place makes me sick."

"Relax we're only here to watch the progress of the duelist that wields the power of Xros Heart and Blue Flare."

"Please I heard all I needed to hear from DarkKnightmon the kid's a joke."

The lead figure shrugged the shoulders, "If our leader ordered then we watch and no matter what we do not interfere when the Shadow Riders appear."

The figure stared at the one crouching as it pouted, "Fine I won't go acting all badass."

"That's what I like to here now let's leave." The three of them vanished into thin air leaving no trace that they were there.

* * *

"Hey what are you guys up to?" Joseph, Viktor, and Marcus turned around as they greeted Jaden and Syrus.

Joseph shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing much just chilling. You guys wanna tag along with us?"

"You sure about that?" Syrus asked uncertain.

"Why not?" Marcus asked back. "If it's the discriminatory thing you're worried about, then don't worry about it."

Viktor grinned, "Besides does it look like we care about that stuff?"

"Hey you!" Joseph turned around to see Raizou. "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

"You again?" Joseph groaned. "What do you want _now_ Raizou?"

"I want a rematch against you!" Raizou declared.

"Why waste your time with him when you can deal with me?" Marcus grinned as he stepped forward readying his duel disk. "Unless of course you are afraid?"

"I guess I have no choice," Raizou said, and then activated his duel disk with Marcus doing the same.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Marcus: 4000**

**Raizou: 4000**

"I'll go first since you're the one who decided to waste our time!" Marcus declared drawing his sixth card. "Well Jaden time to show you my Elemental Heroes, all right come on out Elemental Hero Lady Heat in ATK mode!" Flames shot out as a woman appeared surrounding herself in flames. (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000).

"I can't wait to see your other heroes!" Jaden declared.

Marcus smirked, "Next I'll place two face downs and end my turn. And don't get forget at my end phase, Lady Heat inflicts 200 points of damage for every "Elemental Hero" I control."

"No way!" Raizou braced himself as flames shot out from Lady Heat slamming into his body.

**Marcus: 4000**

**Raizou: 3800**

"Let's see how she'll deal with my cards, draw!" Raizou declared drawing his sixth card. "I summon Marauding Captain in ATK mode!" A middle aged man with blond hair appeared on the field. He had a sword in each hand and was wearing steal knight armor on his body. Behind him was a billowing red cape (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400) "Next his ability activates. When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose to summon a second Marauding Captain!" A carbon copy of the knight appeared next to the first one. "Then I'll activate A. Forces! For every Spellcaster or Warrior on my side of the field, my Warrior types get an extra 200 ATK point boost each. I got two warrior types on the field. So that is a 400 point boost to each of my monsters." Marauding Captain: (4/ATK: 1200–1600/DEF: 400) X2

"Now my first Marauding Captain will take out that girl!" One of the warriors lifted up his sword and was about to slash at it.

"I activate a trap!" He said revealing a trap card. "Negate Attack! It automatically ends the battle phase."

"Grr… I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Raizou growled.

"My draw!" Marcus declared drawing his next card. "I activate the magic card, Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Woodsman to create Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" The two warriors joined together and out came a white warrior covered in stars as it emerged. (8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000).

"Now that's a Hero I've never seen before!" Jaden exclaimed impressed.

"Next I'll summon Elemental Hero Heat in ATK mode!" Flames shot out once more as a man appeared in a suit as it landed right next to Lady Heat. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)

"I'm screwed," Raizou said as he stared at the three heroes baring down on him.

"You better believe it next I activate the magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon and I'll destroy the only facedown card you have!" Wind shot out as Raizou's card was shattered.

"I think Marcus has this duel won." Joseph nodded his head in agreement as he watched the last move.

"Next thanks to Heat's effect he gains 200 ATK for every "Elemental Hero" I control." Two beams shot out one from Lady Heat and the other from Terra Firma and they merged into Heat. (4/ATK: 1600-2000/DEF: 1200)

"All right, Heat and Terra Firma destroy his two captains!" The four warriors clashed and Raizou watched as his line of defense was shattered.

**Marcus: 4000**

**Raizou: 2500**

"Next I'll activate the magic card, De-Fusion bringing back to the field Elemental Hero Ocean and Woodsman." Marcus grinned as he had three monsters ready to battle, "This duel is over; Lady Heat, Ocean, and Woodsman finish him off!"

Raizou braced himself as the three warriors launched their attacks slamming into his body.

**Marcus: 4000**

**Raizou: 0**

"Now scram!" Marcus smirked as he watched Raizou sprint away then turned around to face the others. "That was a waste of time."

"Really what made you think that?" The five of them then bursted out into laughter now relaxed for the exams tomorrow.

* * *

(Test Day!)

The next day, a fleet of ships and air planes cruised through the ocean. It was like they were heading off to war or something. "Attention all craft," the Captain spoke to his crew. "I know it's been a long journey, it seems like the whole world's been trying to get through our defense, but it'll all pay off soon. We will arrive at our final objective with our payload safe. So, full steam ahead men. This is the moment we've been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

* * *

"Jaden, wake up." Syrus said nudging Jaden to wake up. "The tests are today and we don't wanna be…"

"WRONG!" Jaden yelled, smacking Syrus in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Because I played a trap!" Jaden was still sleeping and turned over on the bed.

Syrus groaned, "Why can't he ever sleep in defense mode? It'd be a lot safer!"

"Duh, Syrus…" The blue haired Slifer looked up to see a heavyset boy with a koala like face. His name is Chumley Huffington. He was looking down on him, head propped up on his arms. "You shouldn't be waking him up at all! Let him sleep it off and make our day easier. Get what I'm saying?"

"Chumley, I don't get _anything_ you're saying."

"Just think about it. After today's Written Test, we have a Field Test. And it'll be totally lishus for us both if Jaden slept right through it. The Field Test is where they pick class members against each other in a duel and I don't wanna duel the guy that beat Dr. Crowler. So if we let the competition sleep in, then we make out. _Now_ do you get it?"

"Yeah, I get it alright!" Syrus glared at Chumley, "And I'm starting to get why you were held back two years!" He turned back to Jaden who is still sleeping, "Jaden, wake up already, we're already late, I'll save you a seat! Hurry!" And with that he ran out the door.

Chumley sighed, "Fine… Plan B, it is."

* * *

(At the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm)

Joseph was enjoying his peaceful sleep. The pillow was soft, the blanket was comfortable, and he was just content on sleeping, but he was about to get a big wake up call. Ballistamon and Shoutmon appeared in spirit form snickering as Ballistamon readied his attack.

"HEAVY SPEAKER!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Joseph yelled as he jolted up from his bed covering his ears as he fell on the floor back first. "OW!" He cried out in pain from falling over as Shoutmon and Ballistamon burst out into laughter. He then rubbed his ears allowing for a while before looking at Shoutmon and Ballistamon. "Damn, what the hell?!" He snapped.

_"Sorry we just had to do it."_ Shoutmon apologized.

_"And to remind you, it's test day today."_ Ballistamon stated.

"Thanks for that and waking me up; just don't use that attack again. I've nearly gone deaf." Joseph said still rubbing his ears.

_"Anything for you partner."_ Shoutmon said giving a thumbs up as he and Ballistamon disappeared.

Joseph then went on to get changed into his uniform. For his shirt, he wears a red and blue shirt with the symbols of Xros Heart & Blue Flare on the left side. After getting ready, he heard knocking on the door. Joseph went over to the door to open it and revealed to be Marcus and Viktor, "Morning."

"Good morning," Marcus greeted.

"Ready for the test?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But first, something to fill up my stomach. Breakfast."

"I'll second to that." Viktor agreed as Joseph closed the door to his room and locked it taking his room key with him and the three headed over to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"By the way, what was that booming noise we heard just now?" Joseph flinched at that and looked at them a bit surprised before calming himself down and turning his head back to facing the hallway.

"Uh… let's just say I had the alarm clock on too loud and leave it at that." Joseph said.

* * *

(Later on, in the test room with Prof. Banner)

By now, after breakfast, most of the students were well into the test already. The Obelisks and Ras were doing pretty well, but most of the Slifers were having trouble as it is. For Joseph, he was getting the test done, and was already half way done. He should be done in another half hour or so.

_'Man, this test is easy.'_ Joseph thought as he was filling in an answer on his test. _'Then again, it_ is _the first one, so it's expected I guess.'_

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"Man that five course breakfast Chumley cooked, sure was something!" Jaden had finally got out of bed and was dashing to the testing room despite how late he was. Along the path, a heavy–set woman wearing a pink blouse with blue overalls and glasses was having trouble pushing a van that was out of gas by the look of things. Jaden dashed right by her, kicking up a cloud of dust around the woman. But then Jaden skidded to a stop. "To be a gentleman or on time?" He asked himself. "Oh well, seeing as I'm never on time…" He ran back behind the van and gave a helping hand. "Never fear, Jaden's here!"

"Oh good! You must be from the auto club!" The woman replied, thankful for the help.

"Don't let the red jacket fool you," Jaden responded. "I'm just your average good deed dude."

"Isn't that nice?" She replied, but then the van started moving back downhill.

"It'd be nice, if I pushed!" Jaden grunted, pushing the back of the van again. "Now I can skip the gym!"

"You're such a sweet boy!" She said gratefully. "I'll remember this!"

"How about next time, you'll remember that extended warranty." Jaden grunted, but still smiling.

* * *

(Back in the test room...)

"You have forty–five minutes left to finish your test." Banner said to all the students, taking the test. Or at least, everyone that's not asleep. Syrus was falling asleep after all the all–night crammed up studying he was doing.

"…counters a Field Spell… which counters…" Syrus said drowsily. He didn't even answer a single question on the test.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam…" Syrus woke up to Jaden's smiling face.

"You're here." Syrus smiled a bit.

"You two want to keep it down?" Chazz said from his seat up top. "Some of us plan to pass this test."

"Hey, I always plan on passing; it just doesn't end up that way." Jaden argued.

"Oh Jaden…" The argument was cut short when Banner called him. "Why don't you come down here and get your exam."

"Be there in a jiff!" He said as he went to get his exam.

_'He_ better _be.'_ Alexis thought. _'We're already about fifteen minutes into this test. He'd be lucky to even_ finish_.'_

_'Look at him.'_ Bastion thought. _'Tardy and puerile. If only he applied himself, he would be a great duelist.'_

After another forty–five minutes, Joseph had finally finished the last Duel Puzzle on the test. That one he was having the hardest trying to figure out. As Joseph gave his test to Banner and started walking back up to his seat, the latter cleared his throat, "All right, children, the written exam is now over. Now please walk, do not run to get in line for today's new rare cards."

"They're here?!"

"Oh dear…"

As soon as those words left the professor's mouth, a mass mob of students got up from their seats and started running with Joseph barely able to dodge the onslaught. "Damn that was close."

"Could they have at least given us a warning?" Joseph looked down and saw Marcus and Viktor twitching on the ground.

Joseph chuckled at them then walked over to where Jaden and Syrus were still sleeping. Joseph sighed then yelled "OI! WAKE UP!"

"Aaahhhhh!" both Slifer students cried out, leaping from their seats. Syrus rubbed his ear before turning to the pair. "Did you have to be so loud?"

"Then what'll be the point of waking you up then?" Joseph asked rhetorically.

"*Yawn* Hey guys. Is the test over yet?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"It ended just now." Bastion answered walking over to them.

"Oh man…" Syrus groaned sadly. "I blew it… I studied all night for nothing."

"You know, if this were a class for melodrama, you'd get an A." Jaden said.

"Cheer up man." Joseph assured Syrus. "There's always next time."

"Anyways, everyone left to get the new rare cards that were shipped to Duel Academy this morning. We just thought you two would like to get some rare cards before they're all gone." Bastion said.

"Really?! Sweet! New cards!" Jaden grinned. "Thanks guys! C'mon Syrus! There's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning!" He said as he grabbed Syrus, much to the latter's dismay, and dragged him out of the room.

"Are you gonna go too?" Joseph asked Bastion.

"No. One errant card and the delicate balance of my deck would be thrown off." Bastion replied.

"Well I guess we'll see you at the Gymnasium then for the Field Test." Joseph walked over to Marcus and Viktor and dragged them out of the classroom.

* * *

At the card shack, the students were banging down on the steel door, hoping to get first dibs on the rare cards before anybody else… then a group of guards suddenly came running towards the card shop and formed two lines to make an aisle.

"Oh children!" the Captain called to the mob of students who were banging up against the metal door blocking the Card Shop. "Looking for these?" The crowd burst into cheers. He held out the brief case. The metal door slid opened a crack. The officer bent down to enter. "Then come and get them." The metal doors opened and the card shop was revealed. The brief case was on a table… but it was empty!

Every student fell down anime style before getting back up. "Where'd they all go?!" A student demanded.

A counter girl was standing by the brief case and so was a man in a long black coat and hat. "You know the rules, first come first serve," the counter girl said.

"And I was here first, so I took everyone!" The man replied. The crowd then went away, with their heads hung low.

* * *

Later, Jaden and Syrus made it to the card shack. "Oh man! Don't tell me they're all out of cards already!" Syrus cried out. They ran to the counter to ask the counter girl, Sadie.

"Excuse me, counter–girl?" Jaden and Syrus went to the counter. "Do you have some packs left?"

"Sure we do, but just the normal ones. Here you go." She slid a single pack across the table.

"We said some, not one," Jaden complained.

"I'm done for," Syrus whined. "I slept through the written part of the exam and now I'm going to fail the field part because I can't upgrade my deck."

"Then you take the pack, Sy." Jaden offered.

"Really? You would give me the last pack that they have?" Syrus asked. "But what if… what if you fail?"

"I may flunk now and then but I never fail." Jaden said with confidence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chazz's friends had just explained what happened at the card shop to him. "We couldn't get you a single one, sorry, Chazz." Raizou said.

"You know what's sorry? You two, but it doesn't matter, because there's not a single Duelist at this school who can beat me no matter what card they carry."

"Unless that single Duelist happens to be Jaden Yuki." The three Obelisk Blues turned to see a man in a long black coat and hat.

"Who are _you_?" Chazz asked.

"Somebody who thinks you despise Jaden Yuki as much as I do."

"That's him!" Torimaki cried. "That's the guy who took all of the rare cards!"

"Rare cards, _what_ rare cards? Oh, you mean… _these_?!" He spread his jacket open to reveal row after row of cards.

"Enough of the disguise," Chazz said. "Tell me who you really are!"

"Don't recognize me, Chazz? Well, how about _now_!" He threw off his hat to reveal himself…

"Oh, it's just Crowler…" Chazz said dismissively.

Crowler fell down anime style before getting back up. "Is that any way to talk to the one who's going to help you beat Jaden Yuki on the Field Test?!"

"But we're not in the same dorm," Chazz pointed out. "So I _can't_ be his test opponent!"

"Well I'll _make_ that happen, you just be sure to use these rare cards in the Field Test against him. Put him in his place once and for all in front of the entire Academy!" Crowler said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

After the field test Joseph walked over to Marcus and Viktor then they went over to meet up with Bastion after winning his duel as well. "Hey Bastion, great duel out there."

"Thank you." Bastion said politely.

"Well we won all of our duels so now we can relax and watch the other duels." Marcus said then they turned to the field and saw Jaden and Chazz about to go against each other.

"Whoa what's going on?!" Viktor asked in disbelief looking at the gymnasium floor as well.

Jaden gasped, "You mean I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz?" He asked Crowler who was judging their exam.

"That's right, Jaden," the teacher confirmed. "Since you always talk such a big game, I decided to pull some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve." He pointed to Chazz, "So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students at the school, what an honor! I sure hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck's up to snuff."

_'Something is off about this.'_ Joseph thought to himself.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to thank me?" Crowler asked.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Syrus thought.

_'This is clearly a trap,'_ Bastion thought. _'Crowler hopes to expel Jaden by having him duel a powerful opponent with nothing stacked in his favor. Only a cavalier fool would agree to this.'_

"I'll do it!" Everyone gasped at Jaden's answer. "All right, Chazz, get your game on," Jaden said. "Now we'll get to finish what we started at Obelisk Arena."

"Indeed," Crowler said indifferently. "And in front of the whole school too so everyone can watch."

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me," Chazz jabbed. They inserted their decks into their Duel Disks and drew their starting hand with Crowler running out of the way.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Chazz: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"No excuses this time, Chazz."

"Bring it, Slifer Slacker!"

"Oh, it's brought! My draw!" Jaden drew his sixth card.

_"Coooo."_

"Well, if it isn't my favorite furry friend," Jaden said looking at his Winged Kuriboh card he just drew. _'Kuriboh, you're in for a treat, because we're about to rain down some serious moves on Chazz.'_ "You remember this guy from our first duel, don't you, Chazz? Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden summoned a bulky rock warrior in DEF mode (4/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000). "And he'd like to get reacquainted."

"Not after he sees what _I_ got for him. Don't think that overgrown pile of pebbles stand a chance against me, or against this!" He drew a card. _'Appreciate the rare cards, Crowler.'_ "Fresh off the presses, Magical Mallet!"

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"A redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want I return to my deck and then I can draw the same number of cards."

"A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus gasped.

"And a very dangerous card at that," Bastion explained. "Now Chazz will be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which cards he doesn't."

"I didn't even get to the best part," Chazz said, redrawing from his deck and showing Magical Mallet again. "You see, Jaden, I got to shuffle Magical Mallet too! So if I drew it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again. And that comes in handy, know why? Because it comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V–Tiger Jet, sharpen your claws for ATK mode!" A yellow mechanical tiger, shaped like a fighter jet appeared. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)

"Oh no, not those…" Joseph groaned.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base, it lets me summon a level 4 or below monster this turn. And I have just the one, W–Wing Catapult!" A blue jet platform appeared. (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500) "Gentlemen, start your engines!" The set of wings took off and the V–Tiger Jet soon joined it. "Now merge!" The Catapult revealed two missile launchers. The Tiger Jet landed on top of it. Thruster units appeared on the back of both the machines. (6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2100) "All right, the VW–Tiger Catapult!"

"Oh man… Jaden's gonna have a hard time with this duel now." Viktor cringed.

"But wait, I'm not done yet, because he still has his special ability." Chazz told Jaden.

"That's not good," Jaden muttered.

"Is this guy's turn going to end sometime this century?" Syrus asked.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into ATK mode!" The card face Clayman was kneeling on disappeared as he stood up. "So after this Heat–Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" The Tiger Catapult fired its missiles and destroyed Clayman.

**Chazz: 4000**

**Jaden: 2800**

Crowler saw all this from the special viewing box where he was watching with Chancellor Shepherd. "My goodness, looks like Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as he thinks." Shepherd just stared out the window.

"I'll finish up with one card facedown." Chazz said as a reverse card appeared on the field.

"You go ahead and finish up while I'm just getting _warmed_ up." He drew a card. "Speaking of, here's a guy who can really turn up the heat, Elemental Hero Sparkman in DEF mode!" The warrior in the yellow and blue armor suit appeared crossing his arms (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "And I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn."

"Not much else he can do with all the new rare cards Chazz seems to have," Bastion said.

Alexis was also watching the duel but from behind. _'This is a complete mismatch, how can Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting?'_

"Ready for round two, Slifer Slime?" A blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared. (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) "Well X–Head Cannon is and thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z–Metal Tank." A yellow tank that looked more like some kind of cruiser than an actual tank also appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300)

"Wait, X _and_ Z?" Syrus said. "That can mean only one thing…"

"Now I play my facedown card," Chazz said as his trap card was lifted up. "Call of the Haunted, and in case you slept through that class as well, it lets me bring a monster back from the graveyard. And I choose…" A red metallic dragon appeared. (4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)

"It's him!" Syrus gasped.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"That's right, it's Y–Dragon Head! I discarded it with my Tiger Catapult's special ability." The new monsters flew up. "And next I'll combine them to create the XYZ–Dragon Cannon!" The monsters then attached themselves with X–Head Cannon on top, Y–Dragon Head in the middle, and Z–Metal Tank on the bottom (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600)

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 attack points each," Bastion said.

"But wait, Jaden, there's more." Jaden gasped. "Actually, less, you see they say that two heads are better than one. But I would have to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two machines joined and transformed. The new creation looked vaguely humanoid and was made up of all the machine monsters Chazz had. (10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800)

"Makes your Sparkman look like a spark plug, or at least it did." Chazz said as Sparkman disappeared.

"My Sparkman!" Jaden cried as the audience gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I mention V to Z's special ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the field once per turn." He chuckled. "And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see its attack, an attack that will strike your life points directly."

"Not so fast, Chazz, I have a trap, A Hero Emerges!"

"Blast!" Crowler cried.

"A Hero what?"

"Emerges, as in emerges onto the field. You see, now you have to choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster card, I get to play it. So take your pick, Chazz."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the far right."

"Sweet, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, I'll play her in DEF mode." The fiery female hero took a defensive stance. (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)

"That's what you think, you Slifer Slacker, when Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to switch one of your monsters into ATK mode." Burstinatrix stood. "Which means not only will she get zapped!" The Dragon Catapult Cannon fired a lightning blast. Burstinatrix cried out in pain as she was destroyed. "But your life points will too."

**Chazz: 4000**

**Jaden: 1000**

The crowd gasped. "Aww, what's the matter, Jaden, having some test anxiety?" Chazz taunted. "I knew scum like you didn't belong at this Academy, but don't worry because it will all be over soon!"

"No way, Chazz, I still have a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck ready to get at you. This isn't over, it's only just barely started! My draw!" He drew a card. And gasped. "Hey, this is…"

* * *

Flashback

_"Excuse me, counter–girl?" Jaden and Syrus went to the counter. "Do you have some packs left?"_

_"Sure we do, but just the normal ones. Here you go." She slid a single pack across the table._

_"We said some, not one," Jaden complained._

_"I'm done for," Syrus whined. "I slept through the written part of the exam and now I'm going to fail the field part because I can't upgrade my deck."_

_"Then you take the pack, Sy." Jaden offered._

_"Really? You would give me the last pack that they have?" Syrus asked. "But what if… what if you fail?"_

_"I may flunk now and then but I never fail." Jaden said with confidence._

_"Yoo–hoo! Auto club!" A voice said from the counter, it was the same heavyset woman that Jaden helped out._

_"Oh hey there Ms. Uh…"_

_"Dorothy." The heavyset woman said._

_"Got it. So you work here too?" Jaden asked._

_"No, I don't work here, I own here. Pretty cool huh?" Dorothy said._

_"No, it's totally sweet."_

_"How do you know her Jaden?" Syrus asked._

_"Oh uh, I think it was the carburetor." Jaden smiled goofily._

_"By the way, I have something for you." Dorothy said making her giggle as Jaden and Syrus looked at her. "Just call it a thank you for helping me. Now I know I said we ran out of cards, but I did hide away few." She said as he pulled a few packs of cards. "For polite students like yourself. Maybe you can put them to some good use. When you're not fixing cars that is." Jaden said look at her and the packs of cards dumbfounded. And that's an understatement._

End Flashback

* * *

"What do you think, Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked. The card cooed in agreement. "Well, all right, if you say so, let's do it! I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!" The Kuriboh with white wings appeared. (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200) Suddenly, all most of the females in the crowd squealed at its cuteness with Winged Kuriboh actually sweat dropping at this. And unfortunately Syrus, Bastion, Joseph, Viktor, and Marcus, they were in the center of it all. "And I'll throw down a facedown." Jaden concluded. "That's it."

"That's it?" Syrus asked. "All he's done is play defense."

"Let's hope that facedown of his helps." Marcus stated.

_'I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing,'_ Alexis thought looking at Jaden wide–eyed.

"That's all, huh? Good, because now I get to cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done." Chazz said as he drew a card. "There's about to be a fried furball on the Field, you loser!"

"You don't scare me!" Jaden argued.

"I don't have to, that's _his_ job." Chazz said pointing at the Dragon Catapult Cannon. "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!" A giant blast of energy headed right for Winged Kuriboh.

"JADEN!" Syrus cried.

_'Secret weapon time'_. Jaden ditched two cards to his Graveyard. "Not so fast, Chazz, by sending two cards to the graveyard, I can activate my facedown card Transcendent Wings!"

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT?!" Crowler cried. Winged Kuriboh's wings suddenly grew and deflected the blast.

"It can't be!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Oh it be," Jaden confirmed. "Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster." Winged Kuriboh Level 10 was now wrapped in a helmet that looked like a dragon with extremely large angelic–like wings. (10/ATK: 300/DEF: 200) "And it gets better, by sacrificing itself, Winged Kuriboh destroys all monsters in ATK mode and deflects their ATK points back as damage to you. Kuriboh, show him how it's done!" Dragon Catapult Cannon's blast was reflected back at the machine and it was destroyed.

**Jaden: 1000**

**Chazz: 1000**

The crowd gasped at this. "Lucky punk," Chazz said glaring daggers at Jaden.

"Lucky?" Jaden asked. "Nah, I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you, Chazz, and that's too bad because with a thousand life points apiece and my turn coming up, all I need is the right monster and you'll be finished."

"You're bluffing!"

"Maybe, but it _would_ be interesting if that happened right? Here goes something!" Jaden drew a card. "Yes! Elemental Hero Avian!' The feathered E–Hero appeared, shocking all of the spectators (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "Attack!" The winged hero charged forward and slashed its claws across at Chazz.

**Jaden: 1000**

**Chazz: 0**

* * *

"He did it!" Syrus cried happily.

"Impossible!" Crowler cried leaning against the glass. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz, this simply can't be!"

"Rare cards, what exactly are you talking about, Crowler?" Sheppard asked.

Crowler jumped, right now, he realized he talked loud enough for Chancellor Sheppard to hear. "Uh… nothing… I… uh… have to go grade some tests." He quickly walked off. Shepherd laughed at Crowler's back.

Jaden waved to the crowd who was cheering for him, and pointed at Chazz. "That's game," Jaden said doing his signature pose. "Unless you want to duel again."

"Oh we will…" Chazz hissed.

"Jaden!"

"Hey Jaden!" Syrus, Joseph, Marcus, Viktor, and Bastion ran up to him.

**"That was well done, Jaden."** It was Chancellor Shepherd, speaking over a loudspeaker. **"Never in the history of our revered Academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is… inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you the promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!"**

The crowd cheered again. "You're the best, Jaden!" Syrus complimented throwing him a hug.

"I do what I can," Jaden said with a smile.

"Yes, good show, Jaden, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastion offered.

"Thanks Bastion," Jaden said shaking hands with Bastion.

* * *

Later that night at the Slifer dorm, Chumley and Syrus were in their room. "Hey Syrus, if you're not gonna do anything constructive, then you might as well make me a grilled cheese." The koala boy said.

"I just thought Jaden would say goodbye to us at least… that's all." Syrus said sadly.

"Hey guys." A voice said. Syrus and Chumley turned to see… Jaden?

"Jaden?! Why are you here?!"

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your Field Test. Also, in case you've forgotten," he placed his hands on his hips, "I _live_ here!"

"Huh?!"

Jaden shrugged, "Sure, Ra Yellow has nice, clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and those spiffy blazers, but without you Syrus, it's not my home!" he explained. Syrus sniffed and dove at him, tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall. His roommate squirmed, "Hey! Easy, Syrus, you're getting my jacket soaked!"

Syrus looked up, tears still going, "I thought… I thought I lost you forever! Now I'm never letting go!"

Jaden sweat dropped, "Just chill out, Syrus! Come on, get off!"

"Let me just give you a few more hugs!"

"It's not the hugs, it's the waterworks!" Jaden laughed. Chumley laughed as well.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. If you want to know who these three mysterious figures are well I'll let all of you to decide what their names and genders should be. Their ace cards will be Tactimon, Blastmon, and Lilithmon the Three Generals of Bagramon's Army. You have awhile to come up with ideas until their main debut and they will come into conflict with the Shadow Riders. That's all for now, please give your thoughts of the oc's in the reviews. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 5: Shadow Games & DarkKnightmon

Hey sorry for the late upload it took me awhile to fit in my plot with the storyline so I hope you don't mind the wait. Anyways here's the new chapter enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as usual

* * *

The Abandoned Dorm, a forbidden place in Duel Academy, and a spooky one at that. It wasn't like any of the dorms. It was a large, run–down building with boards over the windows and the front door broken open. Even though the place was deserted and abandoned, one person frequently visited since she came to the island. Alexis Rhodes. She walked through the trees and stopped right at the wall and 'Do not enter' sign. Next, she laid down a red rose at base of the wall…

"Be at peace brother, wherever you are…"

* * *

At the Slifer dorm's mess hall Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were telling ghost stories along with Joseph, Viktor, and Marcus showing up. The three of them got introduced to Chumley and after that continued to tell ghost stories. As of now, it was Syrus's turn.

"I went out into the woods, and underneath the full moon, I see a path leading to a cavern that seems… abandoned!" Syrus said taking his turn.

"Oh really?" Jaden asked interested. "And then what?"

"Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully. And under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it, but when I reach out for it… an arm shoots out of the water, grabs me, and begins to PULL ME INTO THE LAKE! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME, NOT THE WATER, NOT THE WATER!" Apparently Syrus had gotten too much into his story.

"Water's not so scary," Jaden said.

"Even dirty swamp water?" Syrus sighed, "You're right, only a chump would be afraid of a story like that," he said unaware that Chumley had taken a position in the far corner of the room.

"Still, good story," Jaden said picking up a four star monster called Earthbound Spirit. "Mid–level scares for a mid–level card." Apparently, the rules were you had to tell a scary story depending on the level of the monster was. He then drew a card from the deck. "But me, I hope I can get a high number card…" But the card Jaden drew was Sinister Serpent, a weak one star monster. "Oh…"

"Lucky," Viktor muttered.

"Yeah you lucked out. You don't have to scare us at all with that low card." Chumley walked back to the table.

"Well, I think I have a story that might do the trick," Jaden said putting the card down. "Actually, it's more of a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but I only hear them way late at night. I think I was dreaming, but then… I heard them… they sounded like voices, but not ones that I recognized. I would go into the playroom to investigate but when I did, there was nothing there at all… except my cards."

"And…?" Syrus urged.

"And that's the end of the story." Syrus and Chumley groaned.

"Hey, at least the story fit the level." Joseph shrugged.

"That's true." Syrus agreed.

"But want to hear something strange?" Jaden asked. "Lately, I started hearing them again."

"HA–HA–HA–HA–HA! I want to get in on the fright fest!" a voice said from behind Jaden.

"GYAH!" Joseph, Viktor, Marcus, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley, suddenly got scared with latter being in the corner of the wall and the former two jumping from where the sound came from. It was only Professor Banner and Pharaoh though.

"You… you just did," Marcus got out.

"Yeah, we're kind of on the edge of our seats here," Jaden added.

"Or at least we were," Syrus added. Chumley was still back to the corner again, cowering. Everyone relaxed again. "But since you're here, why don't you draw a card. The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be."

"Well that sounds easy enough. Let's see." Banner drew a card. It was the Five Headed Dragon!

"Level 12?!" Viktor gaped.

"I think I'm going to bed now," Syrus said immediately.

"HA–HA–HA–HA–HA! What is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island?"

"Abandoned Dorm?" Everyone asked.

Banner pulled up a chair and sat down. "Yes. No one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was actually the Millennium House. It was shut down when several students mysteriously went missing."

"Where did they go?" Syrus gulped.

"Well that's the mystery of it," Banner replied. "But rumor was it had something to do with Shadow Games."

"The Shadow Games?" Syrus asked.

"Thanks, you can stop now," Chumley pleaded from behind another table.

"You see, children, Shadow Games are duels that are played with mystical objects called the Millennium Items. Duel Monsters itself started in Ancient Egypt. The form of dueling for the Egyptians was in the Shadow Games. And if you lost, you got sent to the Shadow Realm, a mystical place that feeds on the darkness and fear of those who enter it. According to legend, Shadow Duels were very lethal and some even led to deaths."

"Come on," Jaden said dismissively. "Millennium Items, Shadow Games, this stuff can't possibly be true."

Pharaoh yawned. "Well, with Pharaoh sleepy, I think that's my cue to get back to my room, good night, Children." Banner left out the door.

"Good night, Professor," Jaden, Joseph, Marcus, Viktor and Syrus said.

"You know, I did see a scary looking building one time in the forest." Syrus said.

"Sweet," Jaden said. "Then you're going to lead us tomorrow night."

"What do you mean tomorrow night?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"What do you mean us?" Chumley threw in.

"It'll be fun," Jaden said. "We might even find out what happened to all those missing people."

"Well, you guys can go. _We're_ not getting into trouble on the first year," Viktor said looking at Joseph and Marcus.

Unknown to them, Dr. Crowler heard the entire thing from outside. "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for," he said excitedly to himself. "I think it's time the Shadow Games make a comeback, Millennium Items and all." He walked away thinking of just the person to enlist…

* * *

In a dark alleyway in Domino City, a duel was just about done with one of the participants scared out of his mind. "Okay, you win, just take whatever you want and go!"

"What I want," the metal masked man in a trench coat wearing a duel harness similar to Crowler's but the tray on his sleeve said , "Is your soul!" He held up a gold–colored upside down pyramid with a single eye at the center. It suddenly started glowing gold as the opponent protested again…

"Please show some mercy! Let me go!"

The man just looked on emotionlessly as the pyramid's light spread out. "Some mercy? What is that?" The gold light turned white as the opponent screamed and fell over, scattering the cards in his deck. "Rest in peace; in the Shadow Realm." At that point, his cell phone rang and the man opened it up. "Speak." The person on the phone spoke some details. "Duel Academy, tomorrow night… I'll be there." He hung up the phone and smirked.

"If you're going to Duel Academy I want you to use these cards in your duel." The man turned around as he caught a few cards in his hand.

"What are these?"

"A souvenir if you manage to win the duel of course." The shadowy figure vanished as the man stared at two of the cards, SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon.

He smirked, "All too easy."

* * *

The next day during class, Jaden and Syrus slept the day away as Banner was giving the lecture with Crowler peeking in to the classroom. _'This will be the last time you sleep in on class, Slifer Slacker!'_ Crowler thought. _'But you'll have your _real_ lesson_… _on the Shadow Games!'_

* * *

Later that night, as it was only about 9:00 at night and the moon was full, Crowler stood alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting. After a while, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a person in black standing a few feet away from him. It was a tall man in a black trench coat and a wide brimmed hat, Crowler looked back to the man, "So you're the one they called the Shadow Duelist?" he asked.

The tall man smirked, "My opponent's call me many things, but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" he asked as a fog appeared around them.

Crowler smiled as he informed him of the work, "I want you to frighten someone so intensely, he'll leave this island and never come back!" He then provided a picture of Jaden to the man. "Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am!" The shadow duelist replied. "I never turn my back on a challenge."

"Good I look forward to hearing of your success!" Crowler laughed.

"Very well." Titan said. "I'll make sure those boys face the terror of the Shadow Realm!" The fog disappeared taking Titan with them. Crowler left satisfied.

* * *

"Who are you?" Joseph's eyes narrowed at the shadowy figure as it hovered off the ground.

"My name is of no concern to you but if you wish for the safety of your friends that are going to the Abandoned Dorm I suggest that you go as well."

"Why should I trust a nobody?"

The shadowy figure laughed, "Because I know of the forces of Darkness and Light that are preparing for war and only the power of your Xros Heart and Blue Flare can stand against them."

"If me saying yes gets rid of you then fine I'll go the Abandoned Dorm."

"Good you won't regret the decision," the shadowy figure vanished as Joseph sighed.

"So much for staying out of trouble."

* * *

A few minutes later Joseph arrived at the Abandoned Dorm and headed inside, _'Huh I wonder if Jaden and the others are already here.'_

"So you came," Joseph stopped dead in his tracks as he found himself in an arena with a tall figure standing in front of him.

"I guess you're the one who was hired to duel Jaden." Joseph stated as he eyed the figure suspiciously.

"Indeed but I was given a few rare cards in exchange that I dueled you instead." Titan smirked as he readied his duel disk. "Are you ready to face the shadows?"

"I'm always ready!" Joseph said as he activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

**Titan: 4000**

**Joseph: 4000**

"I'll start things off!" Titan said as he drew his card. "First I'll summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode!" A fiendish woman appeared as she twirled her staff then stood in position (4/ATK: 900/DEF: 1500). "And thanks to her effect all "Archfiend" monster's ATK points will increase by 1000." (ATK: 900-1900) "Next I'll activate the field spell Pandemonium!"

"That's not good," Joseph said as the entire arena was covered as a hellish field took over. He then noticed a coffin and saw the person inside it, "Alexis!"

Titan chuckled, "It looks like our duel has some visitors."

Joseph spun around as Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley came in all surprised to see each other. "Joseph what are you doing here?"

"I was told to come here by a shadowy figure." Joseph muttered knowing how stupid that sounded.

"Wait there's Alexis!" Syrus exclaimed as he, Jaden, and Chumley saw her inside the coffin.

Titan chuckled, "I'll end my turn it is now your move."

"About time I did some damage on you!" Joseph exclaimed as he drew his card. "I summon PawnChessmon in ATK mode!" A small armored knight appeared as it drew its sword and readied its shield (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800). "I'll then place two cards face down and call it a turn."

Titan smirked, "So much for you dealing some damage." He drew his card, "I summon Terrorking Archfiend in ATK mode!" A skull like body appeared as it lashed its sword out and spread its wings (4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500). "And thanks to my queen's effect Terrorking gains an addition 1000 ATK points." (ATK: 2000-3000)

"Oh boy," Joseph said as he stared at the beast in front of him.

"Terrorking Archfiend attack PawnChessmon!" The skull figure lashed out with its sword.

"Not so fast I activate my trap card, Digi Gate!" Titan held a confused look, "Thanks to Digi Gate it switches the two attacking monsters so it looks like you will be taking the damage."

Titan smirked, "Fine by me."

Joseph looked at Titan confused as their monsters switched positions and Terrorking destroyed PawnChessmon.

**Joseph: 4000**

**Titan: 2300**

The smoke cleared and Joseph's eyes widened as he stared at a giant dark knight wearing all black armor. "Allow me to introduce DarkKnightmon!" (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800)

"But how were you able to summon him?" Joseph asked as he felt his body quiver at the demon staring down at him.

"Well with this magic card of course Returning Darkness." Titan chuckled, "Thanks to this card I was able to summon any type of monster to the field whose ATK is equal to or less than the monster that destroyed my monster."

"That means that he wanted Joseph to destroy his archfiend." Syrus said as he cowered at the black demon.

"Now I think that I'll end my turn and of course my Terrorking returns to my side." The skull warrior flew back over and stood next to DarkKnightmon as Joseph tried to come up with a strategy.

"Well I hope that I get a miracle," Joseph muttered as he drew his card. _'Thanks for the assist Shoutmon.'_

Shoutmon's spirit form appeared beside him and grinned, _"Can't leave you to battle all the bad guys on your own now can we?"_

Joseph grinned, "Alright first I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Revealing the two he chuckled, "Now I activate the magic card, Miracle Xros!"

"Miracle what?!" Titan stared at the card with a surprised face.

Joseph smiled, "Miracle Xros, now I'll Digi Xros Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and Starmon & Pickmon!" The four monsters appeared then shot into the sky as a giant red X lashed out. A giant mechanized knight appeared as it twirled its sword and landed in front of Joseph. "Please welcome Shoutmon X4!" (ATK: 3500/DEF: 2800)

"Well that's a step up from before." Jaden looked at Syrus confused.

"What do you mean by that Sy?"

"Well Joseph dueled Alexis before and he summoned X3 but this one is called X4 which probably means that there are more forms."

"Correct Sy but I'm not going to reveal all of my secrets." Joseph smiled as he glared at Titan, "Shoutmon X4 attack Infernalqueen with Three Impact!"

"A smart move boy," Titan stated as his monster was destroyed.

**Joseph: 4000**

**Titan: 700**

"All right Joseph's got this duel in the bag," Jaden said while Titan smirked.

"Wrong now I activate DarkKnightmon's effect!" Darkness began to cover DarkKnightmon's body then it shot forward destroying X4.

"What just happened?" Joseph asked shocked as Shoutmon and the others collapsed onto the field standing up in defense position.

"If one of my dark type monsters is destroyed DarkKnightmon can destroy the monster that attacked in battle." Titan laughed, "Now prepare for you doom!"

"I guess I'll call it a turn."

"Indeed now it is time for you experience the true power of DarkKnightmon!" Darkness began to cover DarkKnightmon again, "I send Terrorking to the Graveyard and in return I can destroy all of your monsters!"

"Oh no now his field will be wide open!" Syrus exclaimed as the dark knight readied his spear.

"Destroy them with Treason Vortex!" Joseph braced himself as his monsters were sucked into a dark void and shattered into particles. "Now DarkKnightmon attack him directly with Twin Spear!"

"JOSEPH!" Syrus, Jaden, and Chumley all exclaimed.

The spear shot forward and Joseph felt the impact hit hard as he collapsed to his knees gasping for breath. "Why did the attack feel real?"

**Joseph: 1000**

**Titan: 700**

"Because we're in the Shadow Games of course!" Titan laughed evilly as Joseph slowly stood back up.

"Joseph your body!"

He looked at them confused and looked down and realized that three fourths of his body was gone. "That's not possible."

"I'll let you cherish your last move before you get sent to the Shadow Realm." Titan placed a card face down, "Turn end."

"Come on Joseph all you need is one card and you can turn this situation around!" Jaden shouted as Joseph smirked.

"Thanks Jaden now I know your secret Titan." Titan looked at Joseph confused.

Shoutmon appeared on his shoulder, "Your mind tricks won't work on me!" Joseph chucked one of his spare cards at the puzzle causing it to crack. "Your so called Shadow Game is a false and now I'm about to end this duel!"

Before they could do anything else the Eye of Wdjat appeared on the ground and the two of them soon found themselves surrounded by darkness. "Alright enough with the games I know this isn't real!"

"This isn't me!" Titan said shocked himself while DarkKnightmon's eyes glowed.

_"Finally the darkness I have been searching for."_ Joseph and Titan stared at DarkKnightmon shocked as he laughed. _"Now it is time for me to begin absorbing this power."_

"How are you real?" Titan asked as angered spirits appeared surrounding him.

_"Titan your assistance is no longer required."_ DarkKnightmon said as he focused his attention on Joseph. _"You have proved yourself a worthy adversary now it is time for me to end this duel."_

"And how are you going to do that?" Joseph asked realizing that he was talking to an evil spirit monster.

"Ah let me go!" Joseph looked at Titan as he was being covered by the spirits and eventually they consumed him.

_"I trust that our job here is finished?"_ Joseph stared at DarkKnightmon confused as a shadowy figure appeared hovering over the ground.

"Ah it's time for us to absorb this power and leave."

"Who are you?" Joseph asked confused at these turn of events.

"My name is of no concern to you right now, DarkKnightmon begin the process."

_"Of course,"_ The darkness slowly began to seep into his body as he laughed. _"I now activate the trap card, Resignation!"_

"And what does that do?" Joseph asked not liking where this was going.

_"Why I lose the duel of course."_

**Joseph: 1000**

**DarkKnightmon: 0**

_"The absorption of the power is complete."_

"Good now I think it is time for you to return back to the human world."

"Wait what is the," he was cut off as he was shot out of the bubble of darkness and collapsed onto the ground.

"Joseph you're alright!" Jaden, Sy, and Chumley ran over to Joseph as he slowly got up.

"Yeah but that was one weird dueling experience."

"You're telling me I want to know how he did it!" Jaden said causing the others to sweat drop.

"Yeah we know," the three of them said in unison then laughed.

"Now let's go get Alexis and get out of here."

"Agreed," they all got Alexis then left the Abandoned Dorm.

* * *

The three hooded figures could be seen watching the dorm as the five students got out of the building. "So we finally obtained the Power of Darkness."

"Ah but it won't be for long till the Riders begin their move."

"Until then we stay behind the sidelines." The three figures vanished as a twirl of wind swooped by.

* * *

Alexis slowly opened her eyes and saw Joseph grinning at her, "Well look who's finally awake."

"Ugh what happened?"

"Well the short story is we encountered a strange dude dueled him and rescued the damsel in distress." Joseph chuckled then handed Alexis a picture.

"This is," Alexis's eyes widened.

"Jaden and the gang found it while I was busy dueling the weird dude." Joseph frowned, "Look I don't know what's going on but I'll help you."

"You will?" Alexis asked a bit surprised as she looked up at Joseph.

"Yeah truth is I think there are other forces at work in this so you can count me in helping you find whoever that is."

"He's my brother," Alexis said and Joseph gasped.

"So do we have a deal?" Joseph asked as he offered her his hand as he shook off the shock.

Alexis smiled, "Deal" she grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

_'And in the meantime I can think about DarkKnightmon and whoever that other person was as well.'_

* * *

Later on, "Oh Titan I want to hear all about the slackers screaming." Crowler said then was confused as he was not met with a response.

"Hm that's strange." He looked around then noticed a card on the ground and picked it up revealing it to be Pandemonium. "Titan would never leave his card unless," Crowler stopped mid-sentence.

"HE LOST!"

* * *

**Again sorry for the late upload and as always here are the new cards that were introduced in the duel.**

Name: Digi Gate

Trap: Normal

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack targeting a face-up "Digimon" monster you control: Switch control of the opponent's attacking monster with the targeted monster you control, then calculate damage. Control of both monsters switches back during the End Phase.

Name: Returning Darkness

Magic: Quick-Play

Effect: If one of your opponent's monster destroyed your monster you can Special Summon any type of monster to the field with an attack equal to or less then the opponent's monster that did battle.

Name: DarkKnightmon

Type: Xros Fusion/Warrior/Effect

Effect: "DeadlyAxemon" + "SkullKnightmon"

If one of your dark-type monsters is destroyed you can destroy the monster that destroyed the monster. During your turn only you can send a monster you control on the field to the Graveyard to destroy all monsters your opponent controls. During the turn this effect is activated only "DarkKnightmon" can battle. Rest of the effect: UNKNOWN

Name: Resignation

Trap: Normal

Effect: The controller of this card automatically loses the duel.

**Well that's it for me please review.**


	8. UPDATE

Hey!

I bet you're wondering why haven't updated in a while. The answer to that is college. I'll be pretty busy with a lot of assignments and projects so updating this story will be slow. This story is not on a hiatus or forgotten it's just I'm busy right now. For the three duelists wielding the Three Officers, I'm working on it but if you guys can give OC names place your idea in the reviews and I'll look into it.

Pendragon logging off.


End file.
